White Lies
by Blanxe
Summary: A conturbada época da Segunda Guerra Mundial serve de palco para o encontro de dois jovens e seus confusos sentimentos.***One-Shot***


**Título: **White Lies

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, Angst.

**Casal:** Schuldich x Nagi

**Beta:** Niu

-

**White Lies**

Ne Gyeote Sumsuir Su Ittdamyeon...

-

Ele terminava de ajeitar o smoking, avaliando a própria imagem refletida no grande espelho em seu quarto. Era uma noite importante. Pelo menos para os mais velhos. Mas era filho de um diplomata e como tal deveria comparecer ao lado do pai à festa, um jantar, que seria dado com intuitos políticos. Pelo que sabia, existia um grande reboliço, que girava em torno das decisões sobre a guerra que estava em curso e isso seria, com toda a certeza, o assunto primordial daquela reunião quase informal.

Política, negócios, responsabilidades… Nada disso eram de seu interesse. Estava indo àquele jantar por consideração a seu pai. O homem tinha aquele desejo de que ele se engajasse mais no meio em que viviam, nos ideais que sequer um dia se dera ao trabalho para pensar se eram certos ou errados.

Estudara nos melhores colégios. Estava se encaminhando para se formar em direito e, aos 22 anos, vivia ainda sobre dependência dos pais, mas por enquanto isso não lhe incomodava em nada. Pretendia ajeitar uma vida mais independente assim que se formasse, mesmo com a sombra negra da Segunda Guerra Mundial estourando em toda parte.

Estava pronto e parou para se admirar no espelho. Impecável. O barulho das batidas na porta e esta se abrindo logo em seguida, chamou-lhe a atenção. Não se surpreendeu ao dar-se com a figura de seu pai, vestido em um traje similar ao seu e com um sorriso de apreciação no canto dos lábios.

- Se não fosse por esse cabelo, estaria perfeitamente apresentável. – o homem grisalho, bem apessoado para os seus 55 anos, criticou sutilmente.

O jovem riu divertindo-se. Já conhecia há muito aquela pressão que o pai fazia em relação ao tamanho e corte de seus cabelos. Era bonito, muito bonito, e modéstia nunca fora seu forte. Seu pai se utilizava disso para tentar convencer a cortar os bem cuidados e longos fios lisos de um vermelho intenso que, segundo o mesmo, não condiziam a um homem de respeito. Ele simplesmente não dava importância para o que os outros pensavam, e havia passado por discussões piores por conta de não aceitar seguir um padrão que era ditado por outros. Gostava de seus cabelos do jeito que estavam e não seria ninguém, além de si próprio, que decidiria mudar isso ou não.

- Eu estou perfeitamente apresentável. – retorquiu confiante. – Não precisa admitir, mesmo porque seus conceitos não o permitiriam.

- Você sabe o que penso a respeito disso. – o pai replicou arrogantemente.

- Sei. E você também já sabe o que eu penso disso. – rebateu imediatamente, sem deixar de expressar a ironia em sua voz. Notou a forma reprovadora como o pai lhe encarava e tentou desfazer a impressão que pudesse ficar. – Não vamos discutir por isso, _vater_. Temos um jantar a atender e a noite já mal começou.

Quebrando a carranca ante as palavras até conscientes do filho, Denker suspirou vencido e olhou-o com displicência. Schuldich era seu único herdeiro, e como tal idealizava muitas coisas para ele. Ter os cabelos longos era totalmente fora dos padrões na sociedade em que viviam, era algo reservado às mulheres. Homens que se prezassem os usavam curtos, da forma que deveria ser. Mas Schul era uma antítese ambulante, que desafiava a qualquer um que viesse implicar ou insinuar qualquer coisa, só por usar os fios longos. Eram discussões atrás de discussões, mas aquela noite não. Aquela noite era melhor deixar os ânimos estáveis, pois tinha certeza que seria uma longa reunião, onde o assunto principal era de interesse geral.

- Você tem razão, Schuldich. Tente não se exceder na bebida pelo menos.

- Eu? Exceder-me? Quando foi que dei algum motivo para falar algo nesse sentido sobre mim?

Denker lançou um olhar debochado para o filho e o viu levantar as mãos em rendição.

- Está bem. Não precisa relembrar nada. – confessou a culpa com um sorriso nos lábios. – Prometo não fazer vergonha.

- Estou confiando na maturidade que sei que você não tem, Schul. – confessou, se dirigindo para a porta.

- Sua sinceridade me emociona, _vater_. – Schuldich ironizou, seguindo o mais velho.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu com um tom divertido, ganhando em seguida uma risada descontraída do filho.

-

Á caminho da mansão onde seria realizado o jantar, o embaixador Naoe se pegava reparando na expressão séria de seu primogênito, que parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto olhava o vislumbre da cidade de Berlim pela janela fechada do automóvel. Nagi, aos 15 anos, era o exemplo de filho que qualquer pai se orgulharia em ter. O garoto, apesar da pouca idade, era inteligentíssimo, dedicando-se a tudo o que se engajava a fazer com total responsabilidade, assim sobressaindo-se mais do que o esperado. Entretanto, para o embaixador, aquilo tinha um outro lado que o incomodava. Nagi era fechado. Conhecia o turbilhão de coisas que o filho guardava dentro de si e que este não se atrevia a demonstrar - a convivência fazia isso possível - mas em palavras, em desabafos, o garoto jamais lhe procurara, ou a qualquer um de seus outros dois irmãos.

A morte de sua esposa, mãe de Nagi e seus outros filhos mais novos, havia afetado o garoto muito mais do que a qualquer um. Isso continuava chamando-lhe a atenção e fazendo com que sempre tivesse uma ponta de preocupação com Nagi. Motivo este que fazia sempre questão de levá-lo em suas viagens consigo e tentar fazer com que se socializasse o máximo possível.

Infelizmente em sua cordialidade e boas maneiras, desempenhava bem o papel que lhe cabia de filho do embaixador japonês, mas não via nada mais além daquilo. Talvez fosse um erro dizer aquilo, mas pelo menos uma vez gostaria que Nagi fosse normal e agisse como garotos da idade dele.

- Está sentindo saudades de Nagasaki ? – perguntou ao garoto, referindo-se a cidade onde moravam seus outros dois filhos com os avós.

Nagi desviou sua atenção dos vislumbres refletidos na janela, voltando-a para o pai. Sem muita emoção em sua voz, respondeu o que verdadeiramente pensava:

- Na realidade… não. Berlim é bem mais interessante.

Até mesmo falando de sua preferência, o embaixador Naoe não conseguia concordar com aquilo que o filho afirmava. Haviam passado uma semana com a família no Japão e agora que retornavam, sentia o filho ainda mais distante.

- Não parece empolgado em estar de volta.

Nagi olhou por um breve momento para o pai, com uma expressão indefinível, como se buscasse ler algo além, nas entrelinhas daquelas últimas palavras a ele ditas.

- Impressão sua, _otousan_. – falou, mantendo-se inalterado, tanto em seu tom, quanto na seriedade de seus traços. – E tenho certeza que essa reunião será um grande aprendizado para mim.

Mas aquilo não o deixava tranqüilo, principalmente porque sabia que Nagi percebera sua preocupação. Não queria deixar isso transparecer.

- Tente não encarar tudo como se fosse uma obrigação que você tem que cumprir ou para me agradar.

- Não vejo como obrigação, _otousan_. Fique tranqüilo.

Nagi voltou seu olhar, mais uma vez, para a janela, demonstrando seu desinteresse naquele tipo de assunto. Seus pensamentos retornando para os prós e contras da Segunda Guerra que abalava o mundo.

-

Schuldich achava aquelas festas chatas e desinteressantes. As conversas dos mais velhos davam-lhe sono, os assuntos discutidos não lhe ganhavam, mas como filho de um diplomata, regia a diplomacia, mesmo que esta fosse falsa.

Existiam muitos convidados. Alguns dos políticos acompanhados de suas esposas e elas traziam uma certa beleza àquela reunião. Schuldich achava engraçado que, enquanto seus maridos estavam engajados entre eles próprios e seus assuntos importantes, algumas de suas belas mulheres lançavam-lhe discretamente olhares desejosos.

Riu internamente. Viviam numa sociedade sem moral… E ele adorava isso.

Sexo sem compromisso. Arriscado sim, menos prazeroso, logicamente que não. Já se deleitara levando para cama pelo menos duas delas, que eram esposas de políticos que ali estavam. E justamente uma, estava lhe sondando com intenções nada castas no olhar.

Em sua mão, Schuldich balançava em movimentos circulares, o copo da forte bebida, enquanto pensava se estaria se arriscando demais em entreter a bela senhora em algum canto mais reservado da mansão.

-

Nagi escutava com atenção, ao lado de seu pai, a conversa que este desenvolvia com os outros homens. Absorvia tudo com facilidade e seu raciocínio fora algumas vezes exposto e elogiado pelos mais velhos. Não era muito difícil de tecer comentários, pois a única coisa que se falava naquele tipo de reunião era sobre o _Füher_. Hitler era comentado, elogiado e discutido o tempo todo.

Era jovem demais e, ainda assim, podia discutir com igualdade os ideais que eram tratados ali. No entanto, era para si, algo quase automático. Escutava, entendia e expunha seu ponto de vista, porque era esperado, era importante. O filho do embaixador japonês era motivo de admiração e elogios sem iguais. Isso o satisfazia internamente, era como uma missão bem cumprida, uma parte de si que precisava manter sempre erguida para suprimir coisas que não se sentisse confortável em lidar.

Dado certo momento, Nagi pediu licença com plena intenção de apenas ir ao toalete e voltar para o circulo de conversas. Parte disso conseguiu concluir. Aliviou-se do peso da bebida no banheiro, onde ficou por alguns instantes encarando seu reflexo no espelho. Lamentava-se internamente por ser tão parecido com sua falecida mãe. Quando ela ainda era viva, nunca chegara a ser um incomodo ter as feições suaves, mas agora… Agora mais parecia um tormento. Era a lembrança diária dela, e ele… Ele queria esquecer.

Seguindo o corredor, rumo ao salão principal, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Gemidos e palavras sussurradas sob o efeito de respirações pesadas. Apesar de saber ser errado, sua curiosidade, que era algo que nunca aprendera a controlar, falou mais alto.

Nagi seguiu o som, deixando se guiar por ele, que a cada passo se tornava mais audível. Pensou que poderia ser alguém que se sentia mal, mas nada, simplesmente nada, o preparou para a cena que se seguia mais adiante, em um dos jardins de inverno da mansão.

Parado bem na entrada, Nagi piscou algumas vezes, querendo entender o que a esposa de um dos políticos fazia agarrada ao homem de incomuns cabelos longos e ruivos. Os dois compartilhavam beijos cálidos, onde as mãos, absurdamente atrevidas, tateavam por debaixo do vestido de noite azul.

Aquilo era obsceno e errado!

Sua atenção foi desviada momentaneamente do casal, quando sua percepção pegou o som de passos e uma conversa indefinida, vindo naquela direção. Nagi olhou mais uma vez para os dois que se atracavam, recostados a uma das pilastras, numa busca insensata por prazer e sequer se davam conta do que acontecia a seu redor.

Nagi podia não entender nada sobre relacionamentos, mas definitivamente sabia que se aquele homem fosse pego em um flagra com a mulher de outro, seria um enorme problema. Um escândalo e certamente o fim da noite para todos.

Mas se pudesse ser evitado…

Nem ele próprio soube explicar porque teve impulso de livrá-los, mas agiu. Ignorou a falta de vergonha daqueles dois e chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Desculpem interromper. – praguejou internamente pelas palavras que saiam tão hesitantes, mas prosseguiu: - Se alguém vê-los aqui, boa coisa não se dará.

Nagi percebeu que tinha surpreendido os dois e corou terrivelmente quando viu o seio nu da mulher, que antes o corpo do ruivo não lhe dava visão. Desviou imediatamente o olhar e virou-se de costas.

- H-há pessoas vi-vindo nessa direção. – gaguejou, ainda abalado por ter visto parte tão intima de uma mulher. – É melhor se recomporem.

Onde aqueles dois estavam com cabeça para tamanha pouca vergonha e em um lugar como aquele? Escutou o barulho das roupas sendo ajeitadas, um praguejar proferido pelo alemão, ao mesmo tempo em que as vozes vindas do corredor pareciam estar mais próximas. Nagi viu de relance a mulher já recomposta passar a seu lado com um sorriso envergonhado e agradecido, e deixar o jardim de inverno.

Só assim respirou mais aliviadamente, mas sobressaltou-se ao sentir o peso da mão em seu ombro. Virou-se subitamente, dando diretamente com os olhos azuis do ruivo, que lhe sorria levemente pelo canto dos lábios, parecendo não ter qualquer vergonha ou remorso em suas feições distintas.

- Obrigado, garoto, por livrar-nos do embaraço.

_Como aquele homem podia estar tão tranqüilo depois de ter sido pego num ato imoral como aquele?_ – Nagi se perguntava. Quando ia abrir a boca para retrucar algo em reprovação, as vozes que vinham dos corredores finalmente chegaram até eles.

- Finalmente os encontramos.

- Não é de se admirar que estivessem juntos.

Tanto Nagi, quanto Schuldich se voltaram plenamente para os dois recém chegados e, com certa surpresa, exclamaram:

- _Vater_!

- _Otousan_!

Nagi e Schuldich se entreolharam franzindo os cenhos. Eram seus pais que estavam ali. Ambos pensavam no quão constrangedor poderia ter sido se o diplomata e o embaixador tivessem chegado antes e visto a cena que a momentos atrás ocorria naquele jardim.

- Pelo visto as apresentações que queríamos fazer não serão mais necessárias.

Não foi difícil, tanto para Nagi quanto para Schuldich, raciocinar que ambos os pais pensavam em encontrá-los para fazer apresentações formais. O problema era que nem Nagi, muito menos Schuldich tinham idéia de seus nomes, mas o último tinha que manter o garoto como um álibi para todos os efeitos, por isso, a suposição de que estariam ali conversando há algum tempo não lhe era nada contrária.

- Às vezes os assuntos políticos ficam sufocantes e ter alguém mais jovem para conversar é bem mais interessante. – Schuldich disse em um tom brincalhão.

Os dois mais velhos riram e Denker falou ao embaixador japonês:

- Schuldich seria um ótimo candidato a cargos políticos se assim o quisesse.

- Quem sabe um dia, não é mesmo? – o ruivo contrariou o pai. - Por enquanto os meus objetivos são outros.

- Com a guerra, talvez fosse melhor que você estivesse mesmo no meio político. – o embaixador sugeriu.

- Talvez… mas acredito que já estejamos muito bem representados. – Schuldich elogiou com um sorriso brando, aproveitando a deixa para manter mais da farsa que tinha se formado ali. – Estava conversando com seu filho sobre isso há alguns minutos.

Nagi internamente ficou tenso e sua mente gritava: _Como ele consegue mentir assim? Imoral e mentiroso!_ – se o ruivo deslizasse em qualquer detalhe, ele também seria envolvido naquela vergonha.

- Nagi se interessa muitíssimo por política. – o embaixador exaltou. – Futuramente, acredito que ele vá querer seguir carreira por esse meio.

Schuldich voltou os olhos brevemente para fitar o garoto japonês e, com uma expressão indecifrávelmente irônica, que somente Nagi percebeu, enalteceu as palavras do embaixador:

- Pela forma que ele demonstrou ser até agora, acredito piamente que será sim.

Com um sorriso incentivador, Denker aproveitou-se para sugerir.

- Então seria uma boa oportunidade para explorarem uma amizade.

- O quê?! – ambos, Schuldich e Nagi, indagaram juntos, sem querer entender o que havia sido proposto ali.

O embaixador tomou a palavra para si e explicou o que já tinha conversado com o diplomata alemão. A conversa surgira depois que Denker havia enaltecido a forma descontraída e extrovertida do filho, e assim que contou que Nagi era um menino muito fechado, o mesmo lhe sugeriu que apresentassem ambos.

- Nagi não tem muitos amigos aqui em Berlim com quem possa dividir os mesmos pensamentos e talvez vocês possam ter um bom convívio no que diz respeito à amizade.

Schuldich, num primeiro momento abominou a idéia de ter que desenvolver algum relacionamento com o garoto japonês, afinal, este era um desconhecido e, acima de tudo, um garoto; mas mudou de opinião quando percebeu que Nagi também era avesso a idéia.

- Não há necessidade de desviar seu filho de sua rotina. – Nagi falou educadamente, no fundo querendo gritar que não queria amizade de espécie nenhuma com uma pessoa como o ruivo. – Com toda certeza ele deve ter o dia atarefado de coisas importantes para fazer.

- Na verdade, Nagi… - Schuldich tomou a palavra, lançando-lhe um olhar que o garoto pouco gostou. – Seria um prazer.

Se Nagi pudesse expressar seu desgosto, o teria feito, mas na frente de seu pai e do diplomata alemão, ainda tinha que manter a postura.

- Eu realmente não queria causar incomodo. – tentou insistir, mas foi cortado pelo ruivo outra vez.

Schuldich, com a feição confiante, deu leves tapinhas nas costas do garoto e garantiu:

- Não é incomodo, Nagi. – fez uma breve pausa e finalizou: - Vamos nos divertir muito, você verá.

O embaixador e o diplomata sorriram satisfeitos com a futura amizade que poderia surgir com o tempo, enquanto Nagi, contrafeito, contraía-se internamente. Ele não queria ter amizade com um homem tão desonrado quanto aquele ruivo, mas infelizmente não podia fazer uma desfeita à seu pai e ao diplomata. Remoendo-se, Nagi decidiu que quando ficasse a sós novamente com o ruivo, o dispensaria para que lhe deixasse em paz. Tinha certeza que Schuldich também só concordara com tudo aquilo por questão de educação.

Certamente resolveriam aquele impasse depois.

-

Schuldich entrava nos jardins da casa onde morava o embaixador japonês. Era um belo e bem cultivado jardim de rosas e, ao longe, podia ver a pessoa que procurava, sentada em uma das cadeiras à mesa da casa de chá. Depois da noite em que o garoto tinha-o ajudado a não ser flagrado, passaram-se dois dias e, sem qualquer aviso, vinha atrás de cumprir com sua palavra.

Primeiramente não estava fazendo aquilo porque haviam lhe pedido e sim porque sentia que o garoto poderia lhe trazer alguma diversão. A impressão que ficara de Nagi era de que este desprezava sua companhia e, de certa forma, Schuldich detestava qualquer tipo de rejeição, mesmo que fosse uma que ele próprio não fizesse tanta questão de reverter.

Ainda faltando alguns metros para chegar diretamente à casa de chá, Schuldich chamou a atenção para si em voz alta, percebendo que garoto estava entretido com algo parecido com um caderno.

- Quer ajuda na sua lição de casa, garoto?

Nagi voltou o olhar, num misto de surpresa e desgosto, na direção em que Schuldich vinha. Não podia acreditar que aquele homem estava mesmo ali… E sem sequer ser anunciado! Queria entender o porquê de ele estar seguindo a risca o que fora sugerido por seus pais. Não seria muito mais simples se o alemão apenas esquecesse o acontecido e prestassem a ambos o favor de não atormentarem-se mais por isso?

Por um momento esqueceu-se do bloco e do carvão em sua mão e ficou esperando o ruivo chegar até onde estava. Em seu semblante passava algo que chegou ao entendimento de Schuldich, mesmo estando apenas se aproximando ainda. Nagi estava contrariado com sua presença.

- O que foi? Tem alguma questão aí que não conseguiu resolver? – o ruivo implicou, referindo-se ao suposto dever de casa.

- Tem. Realmente tem… - Nagi respondeu seriamente e finalizou: - Você.

Subindo os poucos degraus da casa de chá, Schuldich tentou trazer um pouco mais de respaldo às suas palavras, mesmo que estas sempre soassem com uma ínfima ponta de sarcasmo.

- Ora, ora… Por que tanta hostilidade, garoto? Eu só estou sendo cordial.

- Não quero cordialidade de uma pessoa como você. – Nagi retorquiu, querendo expor exatamente o ponto.

Schuldich arqueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo assombro. O garoto japonês era mesmo um achado nos dias em que viviam. Poucas foram às vezes que encontrara alguém com tamanha hostilidade por conta de algo tão banal.

- Só porque me viu com aquela senhora?

Nagi fechou mais a expressão e rebateu:

- Aquilo foi imoral e errado.

Schuldich fez um ar de pensativo, parando em frente ao garoto.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – ponderou, em seguida expôs o que realmente pensava: - Não era eu quem estava traindo.

- Mas estava compartilhando da traição. – Nagi replicou imediatamente, sem precisa pensar.

Schuldich continuou com seu argumento:

- Pense da seguinte forma: se não fosse eu, seria outro.

Nagi sentiu-se frustrado. Aquele ruivo era mesmo mais canalha do que a primeira impressão lhe passara. Como ele conseguia continuar achando que o que fizera não era algo tão grave assim? A cada minuto sentia mais repulsa por Schuldich.

- Não. – contrariou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Isso é uma questão de princípios e você não tem nenhum.

Schuldich rodou os olhos, começando a ficar saturado daquele assunto, mas o garoto era audacioso e gostava disso.

- Você é tão exagerado, garoto.

Nagi descruzou os braços e, com certa indignação e irritação, corrigiu o ruivo:

- É Nagi. Meu nome é Nagi.

Schuldich riu. O garoto realmente tinha espírito e agora sabia também de mais uma coisa que o irritava. O jovem japonês não gostava de ser rotulado como garoto.

- Tudo bem. Nagi então. – corrigiu-se para agradar um pouco o japonês, mas logo voltou ao assunto anterior. - Você também é conivente com o que aconteceu.

- Eu só queria evitar um escândalo. – Nagi se justificou.

- Eu agradeço. Realmente ajudou muito. – Schuldich agradeceu e confirmou resignado. - E eu estou querendo apenas retribuir o favor.

Aquele era o ponto que Nagi queria mesmo chegar. Não se deteve em dizer com todas as letras o que queria. Estava farto daquele ruivo.

- Eu dispenso. Pode ir embora.

Schuldich fez seu pequeno drama, sem nenhum pingo de seriedade.

- Mas eu não vou dormir tranqüilo, enquanto não saldar minha dívida.

Nagi sentiu vontade de rir do quão patético o ruivo era, mas permaneceu impassível e respondeu com frieza.

- Tire esse pequeno peso de sua consciência e fique com os outros. Eu o livro deste débito.

- Mas eu faço questão. – insistiu, sem se importar com a vontade do garoto.

Para Nagi aquele era o limite. Deixou de lado seu controle e explodiu:

- Qual é o seu problema? Não é possível que queira ficar perdendo seu tempo com um _garoto_. – retorquiu, dando ênfase a última palavra.

- Mas você é divertido. – Schuldich disse sinceramente.

Nagi piscou algumas vezes, completamente confuso, o que fez com que sua irritação amainasse um pouco.

- Como?

Schuldich desviou de responder. Não precisava ficar remoendo mais aquele tipo de questão, também por receio de estressar Nagi mais do que já conseguira. Dizer que estava atormentando-o porque achava suas reações divertidas poderia acabar de vez com as suas intenções.

Espichando o olhar para ver o que o japonês deixara de fazer, reparou no bloco e no desenho que nele estava esboçado.

- Isso não parece lição de casa. - Schuldich comentou, reparando no desenho do jardim e da fachada da casa que o japonês fizera no bloco.

- E não é. – confirmou aborrecido por ter sido ignorado em sua pergunta anterior.

Schuldich tomou mais espaço, dando alguns passos à frente e analisando o desenho de perto.

- Você tem dotes artísticos. – ele elogiou.

- É apenas um passatempo. – replicou com desinteresse.

- Parece que tem dom para o seu passatempo. – reafirmou o elogio, voltando seu olhar para o garoto que o olhava emburrado. - Quem sabe qualquer dia desses, eu lhe peça para me desenhar. Acho que seria um quadro e tanto.

Nagi estreitou os olhos e, com desdém, retorquiu:

- A sua modéstia me assusta, sabia?

- Não tanto quanto a sua falta de cordialidade me surpreende. – Schuldich rebateu no mesmo instante, mas com humor em sua voz.

Nagi respirou fundo e finalmente se rendeu. Se fizesse o jogo dele, talvez Schuldich se cansasse, vindo a enjoar e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o deixasse em paz. A única coisa que queria era não ser incomodado, mas aparentemente o ruivo não compartilhava de suas vontades.

- Tudo bem, Schuldich. – concordou, com plena intenção de voltar a fazer o seu desenho e ignorar a presença do alemão. - Sinta-se à vontade.

Schuldich não ficaria parado apenas admirando o garoto japonês desenhar. Não que não pudesse atormentá-lo apenas com palavras, ironias e deboches, mas buscar outras fontes de diversão enquanto fazia isso, era uma opção mais sábia e saudável.

- Na verdade, eu pensei em tirá-lo desta clausura.

Imediatamente Nagi estreitou os olhos numa ameaça e indagou:

- Não está abusando da minha boa vontade?

- Ora, que mal há em sair um pouco? – Schuldich rebateu inocentemente.

Nagi bufou fechando o bloco e largando o carvão em cima da mesa.

- Como quiser, Schuldich. – aceitou, buscando um pouco do sarcasmo que vira o ruivo usar com tanta freqüência na conversa.

Schuldich não se conteve e riu. Definitivamente o garoto era muito divertido.

- Ah, pode me chamar de Schul. – pediu, pois realmente não gostava de ser chamado pelo nome. Chamá-lo de Schuldich o lembrava muito de quando o pai estava passando-lhe algum sermão por causa de algo errado que fizera ou ia fazer. - Para amigos, nada de formalidade.

Nagi se levantou, limpando as mãos parcialmente numa pequena toalha e fuzilando o ruivo com o olhar. Não deveria estar cedendo às vontades daquele alemão. Sabia que ele não faria reclamações com seu pai sobre sua conduta ou falta de cordialidade, até porque o ruivo tinha muito mais a perder do que ele, por causa do flagra que dera na festa. Infelizmente ia mesmo seguir a teoria de que o alemão enjoaria se não retaliasse, pois percebera que este estava se divertindo com sua falta de paciência.

Só tinha uma palavra para definir aquilo: sadismo. Aquele ruivo desgraçado era um sádico que gostava da tormenta que estava causando. Não queria compartilhar do tipo de jogo que ele estava criando, mas se para ver-se livre definitivamente de Schuldich tivesse que fazer o grande sacrifício de aceitar suas "gentilezas", assim o faria.

-

Schuldich permitiu o silêncio durante o percurso de carro até o jóquei clube. Estava deixando o garoto ter um pouco de paz, pois tinha certeza que escutaria suas reclamações assim que entrassem no local. Baseava-se pelos princípios e condutas que via o japonês tão firmemente defender, sua errada e puritana maneira de ver o mundo, de respeitar as regras, de seguir o que era ditado pela sociedade com tanto afinco que o fazia irritar-se com aqueles que não cumpriam com tais preceitos. Com aquelas observações que vinha fazendo, começava a achar que Nagi, apesar de inteligente, era ingênuo demais para a realidade em que viviam no mundo de dias tão conturbados. Schuldich achava estranho que um garoto como ele, vivesse e pensasse assim. Sua conclusão estava pendendo para algum tipo de super-proteção que pudesse ser aplicada por seus pais, ou até mesmo o estilo e a cultura japonesa. De toda forma, mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriria tudo o que tinha curiosidade em saber.

- Não deveríamos estar aqui. – escutou o garoto reclamar, assim como previra.

Ainda na entrada do jóquei, Schuldich deu uma risada e virou-se para o japonês, que olhava para a fachada do lugar com insatisfação.

- Por que não? – Schuldich indagou cínico. - Esse é um jogo de apostas legalizado.

Nagi sabia disso, mas de qualquer forma não gostava daquele ambiente. Era um local de apostas, legalizadas ou não. Preferia estar em casa, cumprindo suas tarefas, desenhando, fazendo qualquer outra coisa estúpida, ao invés estar no meio de um jogo de apostas de corrida de cavalos.

- Eu realmente não poderia esperar nada melhor, vindo de você. – Nagi resmungou desgostoso.

Schuldich fez uma careta por ter escutado o comentário do garoto e o criticou:

- Ora, deixe de ser implicante.

O ruivo impulsionou o garoto a entrar junto consigo, empurrando-o levemente nas costas e voltou a sorrir ao ver o cenho fechado do japonês, que mesmo contra a vontade, acompanhou-o para dentro do jóquei clube.

A principio Nagi não viu nada demais, apesar de nunca ter estado num local daqueles. Tanto mulheres quanto homens se viam muito bem vestidos, assim como todos de boa classe social da época. Aos poucos, aquela sensação de estar num local indevido foi se esvaindo.

- Vamos, escolha um páreo. – o ruivo incentivou.

Nagi finalmente percebia que haviam parado na fila de apostas, mas debilmente viu-se re-questionando o que havia sido sugerido.

- Como?!

Reparando na expressão de surpresa e confusão no semblante do japonês, Schuldich exemplificou melhor.

- Um cavalo para apostar. Escolha um.

Finalmente caindo em si, Nagi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não quero fazer aposta nenhuma.

Mostrando uma paciência que realmente não era de seu feitio, Schuldich tentou fazer com que o garoto mudasse de idéia.

- Veja, não tem graça vir ao jóquei e não apostar. – explicou com conhecimento de causa e voltou a insistir: - Vamos lá, Nagi. Deixe de ser ranzinza.

Aborrecido, Nagi voltou a pensar no "melhor não contrariar para poder livrar-se logo".

- Que perda de tempo. – resmungou, olhando as opções. – Número quatro.

Schuldich sorriu e incentivou:

- Assim que se fala.

A falta de opção era extremamente vantajosa para Schuldich. O alemão estava gostando da forma como Nagi estava sucumbindo ao que impunha a ele. O japonês não tinha muitos argumentos contra as coisas que dizia e assim acabava concordando. O que Schuldich queria saber era até quando Nagi se faria passivo às suas imposições. Sendo contrario a basicamente tudo o que era normal em sua rotina, o garoto teria que em algum momento impor um limite.

Nagi pegou-se surpreso consigo mesmo durante a corrida. A expectativa e adrenalina tomaram conta de si, mesmo que fosse algo que seu íntimo gritasse ser uma perda de tempo sem sentido. O que sabia ao certo era que Schuldich estava adorando estar ali. O que fazia com que se perguntasse o que mais o ruivo faria durante seu tempo vago para ocupá-lo e se divertir. Para si, depois que sua mãe morrera, diversão era coisa que raramente tinha ou buscava ter. A maioria de seus atos era apenas para cumprir o que dele se esperava. Ser um bom filho, um bom estudante, futuramente um homem de quem seu pai viesse a se orgulhar… Pensando daquela forma, naquele momento, percebia que nada do que fazia realmente tinha um significado para si mesmo. Talvez os tivesse perdido junto com sua mãe…

Schuldich percebeu que o garoto após a largada perdera-se em algum pensamento, ficando com os olhos vagos. Por um instante quis perguntar o que tinha o abatido a ponto de tirar-lhe a concentração, mas se deteve. Não importava muito o quê Nagi pensava tão seriamente no meio da corrida, o importante era que o palpite do japonês fora extremamente certeiro.

Ele tocou o ombro de Nagi, sacudindo-o levemente e chamou sua atenção.

- Viu o que um bom palpite não faz?

Nagi piscou algumas vezes e tentou decifrar sobre o que o alemão estava falando. Foi quando finalmente percebeu que a corrida havia terminado e que o cavalo vencedor tinha sido justamente aquele em que tinha apostado.

- Eu nem acredito. – murmurou um pouco atônito, voltando a olhar para o ruivo, como se quisesse mesmo confirmar que tinha realmente acontecido.

Schuldich riu da maneira abobada com que Nagi lhe olhava e se levantou, meneando com a mão para que o garoto fizesse o mesmo.

- Pois acredite. Foi divertido, não foi? – Schuldich disse, como se não precisasse da resposta. - Agora é só achar um bom uso para esse dinheiro. – finalizou já pensando em algo e seguindo para os guichês.

- Bom uso?- repetiu debilmente, mas desconfiado.

O sorriso malicioso que se moldou nos lábios de Schuldich, não chegou a ser percebido por Nagi, que apenas o seguia mais atrás.

- Confie em mim, Nagi. – Schuldich garantiu, satisfeito naquilo que estava maquinando. - Seu dinheiro vai ser muito bem empregado essa noite.

Nagi ficou receoso pela forma como as últimas palavras do alemão foram ditas. De certa forma já pareciam insinuar algo que não iria gostar. Pensava se já não havia sido o bastante e fosse melhor recuar um pouco. Infelizmente aquilo ficou apenas no pensamento. Seria loucura imaginar que estava querendo saber o que mais o alemão reservara para si?

Sim, realmente seria.

-

Nagi não acreditava onde Schuldich o levara. Na frente da porta do estabelecimento, ele se negava a acreditar. Deveria ter colocado um fim naquela estúpida confraternização com o alemão desde o principio. Como confiar numa pessoa que o levava diretamente para a porta de um… de um… de uma casa de prostituição. Aquilo era e só poderia ser um pesadelo hediondo. Um pesadelo de que precisava acordar rapidamente antes que fosse simplesmente engolido por ele.

Não entendia o porquê de o ruivo tê-lo levado justamente para um local como aquele. Estaria querendo Schuldich, testar definitivamente o limite de sua paciência? Será que tinha percebido que só o estava acompanhando para fazer com que enjoasse de sua companhia monótona? Queria respostas, queria voltar atrás… Queria apenas sair dali.

Schuldich viu uma certa aflição e, porque não dizer, receio no olhar do japonês. Parecia que a relutância contra aquele estabelecimento era imensamente maior do que a que acontecera no jóquei. Também, não poderia culpá-lo. Estava instigando os limites de Nagi, queria saber até onde ele estaria disposto a ir diante de sua influência. Seria muito interessante vê-lo recuar justamente naquele momento.

- Vamos. – incentivou, dando um passo a frente.

- Nem pensar! – Nagi exclamou, dando um passo para trás.

Schuldich franziu o cenho e voltou-se para o garoto, percebendo o medo e convicção nas feições do mesmo. Queria rir, mas se deteve. Se o fizesse com certeza a noite terminaria ali mesmo.

- O que houve? – indagou com se não soubesse a resposta. - Vai ser divertido.

Nagi estreitou os olhos e rebateu, meneando a cabeça na direção do estabelecimento.

- Sua concepção de diversão é bem diferente da minha.

Registrando a segurança de Nagi e a forma com que ele realmente parecia não estar disposto a prosseguir, Schuldich então apelou para algo muito antigo: orgulho.

- Ora, Nagi… Está com medo?

Nagi manteve a postura, mas não deixou de demonstrar que o comentário o havia atingido, quando seu olhar firme vacilou um pouco. A questão que o incomodava não era simplesmente medo, nunca seria isso. O problema em si era que jamais tinha pensado em estar num local como aquele. Em suas prioridades nunca dera espaço para aquele tipo de coisa, mesmo porque não se dava muita liberdade para pensar sobre tais necessidades. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não as tivesse, muito pelo contrário, às vezes não gostava nada para onde elas o levavam. O controle que tinha sobre si próprio o mantinha longe de vulnerabilidades e definitivamente aquele aspecto fazia com que se perdesse um pouco.

- Não é medo… - confessou um pouco resguardado ainda, mas sabia que se mentisse, teria que sustentar até o fim uma coisa errada e seu caráter não o permitia - É que eu nunca…

O entendimento chegava a Schuldich em forma de um sorriso irônico. Ele já desconfiava. Garotos na idade de Nagi tinham os hormônios à flor da pele e não perderiam uma oportunidade como aquela de forma alguma. Mas o japonês era um contraste do que realmente deveria ser um garoto de 15 anos… Nagi parecia mais um menino com uma inocência escondida e que não se permitia gozar dos prazeres da vida. O motivo de tantos bloqueios e maturidade mental precoce trazia a Schuldich mais curiosidade do que realmente deveria. Não era como se se importasse com o japonês, apenas intrigava-lhe o fato de Nagi ser aquele contraste humano em tantos aspectos.

- Ora, sempre há uma vez para tudo na vida. – Schuldich lembrou, sem perder um certo ar de compreensão, mas em seguida sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. - Garanto que você vai gostar e muito.

Nagi negou com a cabeça debilmente, mas como dizer não há algo que no fundo era de sua natureza querer conhecer? Definitivamente aquilo estava indo longe demais.

- Eu não sei se quero.

Schuldich fez uma careta e não deixou se convencer pela quase negativa de Nagi.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Ninguém vai te forçar a nada.

Nagi olhou para o ruivo com muita incerteza. Em seu íntimo queria se afastar dali, mas outra parte, uma parte que estava desconhecendo, parecia impulsioná-lo a seguir em frente, em aceitar as indicações do alemão. Por que não estava conseguindo apenas negar, virar as costas e ir embora?

Era inexplicável, mas como Schuldich mesmo afirmara: ninguém poderia lhe forçar a fazer nada do que não quisesse. Também não queria dar o braço a torcer e ser motivo de chacota para o alemão futuramente, por ter se negado a entrar naquele lugar que provavelmente qualquer homem com suas necessidades, entraria sem qualquer peso na consciência.

Não daria essa satisfação à Schuldich.

Deu o primeiro passo para frente e recolocando sua plena confiança, acompanhou o alemão para dentro daquele antro, depois do mesmo conversar com um dos homens que guardava a entrada.

Como primeiro impacto, veio o odor abafado do fumo que tornava até mesmo o ambiente um pouco enfumaçado. Depois a música, e esta não era tão ruim quanto o cheiro do tabaco. E, por fim, a percepção do ambiente. Não era muito como esperava. Sempre pensou naqueles lugares como algo feito apenas para depravação, mas analisando com cuidado, agora que realmente estava no ambiente em questão, o local lhe parecia distinto, limpo, os freqüentadores pareciam homens de classe alta, e as mulheres… eram lindas; o que lhes diferenciava das damas da sociedade eram os vestidos mais ousados e vulgares que usavam.

Levou uma leve cutucada com o cotovelo, vinda de Schuldich, e voltou sua atenção para o mesmo, que lhe sorria confiante.

- Viu como não é nada tão terrível assim?

- Eu tinha uma outra imagem de lugares como esse… - Nagi confessou, meio perplexo com a novidade.

Schuldich delineou um sorriso irônico no canto de seus lábios e indagou como se a pergunta fosse quase uma afirmação:

- Como poderia ter alguma imagem, se sequer tinha estado em um?

- Comentários. – replicou de forma mecânica, franzindo o cenho e esperando mais uma pergunta idiota vinda do alemão, mas que dessa vez, não veio.

- De quem? Garotos que como você também nunca estiveram num bordel de verdade?

Nagi corou e Schuldich ficou mais uma vez satisfeito por ter constrangido o japonês. O garoto até que tinha seu charme quando corava daquele jeito.

Uma das mulheres que estava acostumada a atendê-lo quando vinha se divertir ali, foi imediatamente recebê-los e mostrou-se satisfeita por um lado e surpresa ao reparar em seu jovem acompanhante.

- É muito bom tê-lo aqui novamente, Schul, mas quem é esse menino lindo? – a loira questionou, apreciando Nagi com um brilho nos olhos.

Schuldich desviou brevemente o olhar para ver que Nagi corava mais intensamente, voltando a encarar a loira de seios fartos, que eram exaltados pelo decote de seu vestido vermelho.

- Ele é um amigo. – disse, não querendo revelar muito mais sobre o garoto.

- Nagi Naoe, muito prazer. – ainda envergonhado apresentou-se e cumprimentou a mulher, tomando a mão respeitosamente para um leve beijo.

Ela riu brevemente e implicou com Schuldich.

- Acho que vou gostar mais dele do que de você, Schul.

O ruivo incomodou-se e fechou a expressão sorridente substituindo por uma desdenhosa.

- Deixe de frescuras com o garoto e vá buscar bebidas para nós.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso.

- Vai dar álcool para o menino?

- O menino está numa casa de prostituição, bebida seria o menor problema aqui, não é mesmo? – Schuldich replicou sarcasticamente.

- Nossa! Estamos superprotetores com a visita de hoje, não é mesmo? – ela debochou ganhando um olhar do ruivo que parecia querer fuzilá-la. Resolvendo não provocar ira em Schuldich, ela achou melhor apenas fazer seu papel. – Tudo bem, Schul. – concordou em fazer sua deixa. - Sintam-se em casa.

Schuldich não gostou dos comentários feitos pela mulher. Não tinha motivos para se incomodar, mas algo no tom em que ela falara, pareceu-lhe bem mais do que uma simples e comum implicância.

- Poderia ter sido menos ríspido com ela. – escutou a voz de Nagi ao seu lado lhe censurar.

- Entenda uma coisa, garoto: elas são pagas e muito bem pagas, para servir e não fazer comentários desnecessários sobre os clientes. – Schuldich replicou, tentando disfarçar uma certa irritação em sua voz e fazendo o caminho até uma mesa que estava vaga no salão.

Nagi levantou uma sobrancelha e analisou por um momento.

- Nesse caso, por que você está tomando isso como se fosse pessoal? – indagou, sentando-se a mesa que haviam alcançado.

Schuldich não saberia explicar, e mesmo que soubesse não o faria. Deu a resposta mais simples e óbvia que poderia.

- Eu estou lhe trazendo aqui, não estou? Não seria bom que ficasse com uma imagem ruim de mim por causa dos outros.

Nagi rodou os olhos e saturado, apenas enfatizou:

- Como se você precisasse de outras pessoas para isso.

Falsamente ofendido, Schuldich tentou afetar Nagi.

- Está dizendo que tem uma imagem ruim da minha pessoa?

- Preciso mesmo dizer isso com palavras? – o garoto japonês rebateu, sem qualquer remorso.

Sem se abater, Schuldich viu as bebidas sendo trazidas pela mesma loira que os atendera inicialmente e, com malícia, voltou a olhar para o japonês e retrucar.

- Tenho que mudar isso então, Nagi.

Nagi engoliu em seco. Durante a pequena troca de farpas com Schuldich, tinha parcialmente se esquecido de onde estavam e para que se ia à um lugar daqueles. Viu a loira servir a bebida nos copos e a forma com que o alemão parecia despi-la com os olhos. Sentiu ímpeto de censura-lo, chamar-lhe a atenção para falta de respeito que estava tendo, mas de novo lhe caía que estavam num local onde era esperado que se fizesse isso. O problema era que não tinha coragem o suficiente para agir assim, mesmo que aquela mulher fosse uma prostituta.

Agir como Schuldich era algo que jamais conseguiria fazer. Não com tamanho despudor.

- Se a bebida não aquecê-lo, eu posso ajudá-lo, Nagi. – a loira disse de maneira sensual, inclinando-se para cima do oriental.

Nagi arregalou os olhos, sentindo a boca ressecar e seu rosto queimar de uma forma tão intensa que se embaraçou ainda mais, pois sabia que deveria estar mais do que escarlate naquele instante. Era vergonhoso ser tão inexperiente e principalmente demonstrar isso a cada segundo que passava ali.

Schuldich agüentou o leve incomodo mais uma vez, mas não deixou de arrumar de dispensar a loira momentaneamente:

- Se ele quiser a chamará.

A loira se endireitou e lançou um olhar provocativo para o ruivo, como se estivesse algo plenamente óbvio no rosto do mesmo e que ela simplesmente fora a única a decifrar. Afastou-se assim sem dizer mais nada.

Schuldich voltou a atenção para o garoto assim que percebeu o suspiro aliviado que o mesmo deixara escapar. Riu consigo mesmo. Nagi era mesmo uma figura como poucas que já conhecera em sua vida.

- Mais tranqüilo, garoto?

Nagi o olhou desconsertado e fez a única coisa que sua boa educação lhe mandava fazer:

- Muito obrigado por ter me livrado da situação.

Schuldich levou o copo da bebida forte aos lábios, bebendo um pouco e em seguida indagando com certa ironia.

- Viu? Será que minha imagem continua sendo tão ruim assim?

Nagi estreitou os olhos e rebateu:

- Para mudar a péssima imagem que tenho de você, essa pequena obrigação que você mesmo se propôs a fazer não seria nem um milésimo do caminho que teria que percorrer.

Schuldich deixou uma gargalhada romper e isso fez com que Nagi ficasse ainda mais confuso e constrangido.

- O que foi que achou de tão engraçado?

- Você. – Schuldich admitiu, controlando aos poucos o riso. – Por que você é tão arisco? Alguma frustração de infância? Um brinquedinho que seu pai não lhe deu e isso afetou seu humor permanentemente?

Schuldich se arrependeu de ter feito aquela pergunta no momento em que viu os olhos de Nagi se obscurecerem e suas feições tornarem-se mais rígidas do que normalmente eram. O alemão tinha certeza agora que tocara em um ponto que ia muito além da tolerância que Nagi estava cultivando em relação as suas ironias, deboches e afins.

- Se minha personalidade lhe desagrada, então deveríamos findar a noite aqui mesmo. – Nagi deixou que as palavras saíssem de sua boa de maneira fria e desprovida de qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Schuldich logo tentou consertar a burrada, deslize, ou qualquer outra similaridade que fizera em relação à Nagi.

- Não se ofenda, garoto. Onde está o seu senso de humor? Eu só estava brincando. – disse, em seguida meneando a cabeça em direção ao copo do japonês. – Beba. Acho que é isso que está lhe faltando essa noite.

Nagi não disse mais nada, mas aceitou a indicação feita pelo alemão, apesar deste não saber o quanto seu comentário o tinha afetado. Pegou o copo que estava servido da mesma bebida que Schuldich saboreava e tomou um grande gole de uma só vez. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e quase engasgou com a sensação que o líquido deixou ao passar queimando por sua garganta. Nagi escutou o alemão abafar uma risada por notar o que a falta de costume com bebidas alcoólicas tinha causado-lhe e simplesmente terminou com o resto do copo de uma única vez, olhando de forma desafiadora para o ruivo.

Schuldich sorriu e apenas imitou o gesto, tendo em mente aquela dúvida que o garoto lhe deixara. Existia algo em Nagi que era um mistério, algo que atiçava sua curiosidade e que tinha certeza que não seria aquela noite, nem muito menos noites por vir que descobriria. Do jeito que o garoto japonês era fechado, talvez não quisesse perder tempo para tentar arrancar-lhe respostas, mas existiam outros métodos para conseguir o que queria saber.

Mas não aquela noite.

-

Nagi sabia que tinha bebido moderadamente. Estava certo de sua sobriedade, apesar de sentir-se mais relaxado, menos tenso… Coisas que geralmente não sentia, principalmente sabendo o lugar em que se encontrava. Não tinha certeza em relação à sobriedade de Schuldich, porque este realmente parecia estar em seu estado normal, apesar de ter consumido muito mais do que ele. A única coisa que passou pela mente de Nagi foi que talvez o alemão tivesse uma alta resistência ao efeito do álcool, ou que sabia muito bem camuflar a sua embriaguez.

Já tinha se esquecido do comentário debochado feito por Schuldich sobre o porquê de sua personalidade ser daquele jeito e agradecia a bebida por isso, pois esta o fizera suportar o baque que sofrera naquele momento. Agora não importava mais, não sentia mais aquela ofensa, nem o peso das palavras sobre as lembranças que sempre mantinha num canto de sua mente.

- E então? – a voz de Schuldich plenamente controlada chamou-lhe a atenção. – Não se interessou por nenhuma delas?

Nagi sentiu um certo nervosismo em relação a pergunta feita pelo alemão. Ainda estavam bebendo e ainda estavam dentro de uma casa de prostituição. Teria que tomar o próximo passo ou simplesmente recuar. Não sabia dizer o que seria pior em sua situação.

Schuldich notou o incomodo de Nagi quando este desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer e simplesmente aparentou refletir por alguns segundos na resposta que poderia lhe dar. Tinha quase certeza que o garoto daria para trás dizendo que nenhuma das mulheres dali enchera-lhe os olhos, afinal, fizera propositalmente para dar uma chance honrosa de ele desistir. Só não contava que o japonês fosse surpreender-lhe mais uma vez com sua sinceridade.

- Não é bem uma questão de interesse… - Nagi confessou com a voz num murmuro. – O problema é que eu… eu não sei bem o que fazer.

Foi a vez de Schuldich piscar os olhos tentando compreender o que havia escutado do garoto. A inexperiência de Nagi chegava a tanto que este confessava que não saberia agir com uma mulher? Era tão ridículo que voltava a sentir uma vontade violenta de rir, mas sabia que fazer isso significaria perder a pouca e quase nula confiança que o japonês estava depositando em si com aquela confissão. E talvez… Apenas talvez… Não quisesse desperdiçar aquela oportunidade.

O sorriso malicioso mais uma vez delineou-lhe os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o último gole da bebida em seu copo.

- Pensei que você, sendo tão inteligente como dizem que é, não teria problemas em saber o que fazer, teoricamente, quando estivesse com uma mulher.

- Teoricamente não era para eu estar aqui. – Nagi contradisse, aborrecido com o sarcasmo do alemão.

- Ora, Nagi, o que é isso? Você é um homem, deveria estar mais empolgado em estar em um local como esses. Qualquer garoto da sua idade aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse e seria agradecido por isso.

- Sinto muito por não corresponder às suas expectativas. – rebateu irritado. Não ficaria ali perdendo ainda mais seu tempo para ser insultado por aquele alemão.

Nagi se levantou repentinamente, fazendo a cadeira arrastar ruidosamente no assoalho e, por um breve momento, sentiu o efeito do álcool que até então não tinha se manifestado por estar sentado. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar um pouco e como não era uma sensação conhecida para si, apoiou uma das mãos na mesa, para manter o equilíbrio e a outra levou à testa, enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa. Maldita bebida! Sabia que não deveria ter sucumbido e agora aquele era o preço por sua irresponsabilidade.

- Venha. – Schuldich ordenou, levantando-se e o apoiando pelo braço, ao mesmo tempo em que tirou notas mais do que necessárias para pagar pelo que haviam consumido e largou-as sobre a mesa.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – Nagi reagiu, bruscamente arrancando seu braço da pegada de Schuldich, mas lamentando-se no segundo seguinte, pois o movimento só piorou sua tontura.

- Quem mandou abusar do álcool. – Schuldich debochou, buscando pelo braço do japonês mais uma vez, e dando-lhe maior estabilidade. – Deplorável que o filho do embaixador não saiba nem beber sem ficar alto.

Nagi lançou um olhar atravessado para o ruivo e replicou:

- Eu vou ignorar esse seu comentário infame se me levar para casa agora.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, oh caríssimo senhor! – debochou, rindo.

Schuldich não quis insistir naquela noite. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Nagi repelir-lhe-ia totalmente se o provocasse mais para que ficasse com uma das mulheres. Não tinha tanta pressa assim de abusar de seu novo objeto de divertimento e sabia que aproveitar aos poucos era muito melhor. Não questionou nada enquanto estavam dentro do carro, seguindo o caminho de volta para a casa do embaixador, mesmo porque seu jovem companheiro simplesmente se rendera a mais um dos efeitos do álcool e deixara-se dominar pelo sono.

Enquanto dirigia, vez por outra Schuldich desviava o olhar para o garoto japonês, deixando-se reparar ainda mais nos traços de seu rosto. Nagi não tinha as feições, nem muito menos porte de um garoto normal de 15 anos, pelo contrário, parecia mais frágil, sua aparência delicada fazia com que esbanjasse uma beleza singular e trazia aquele ar de inocência que mesmo que o garoto tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar. Talvez fosse por isso que tivesse primeiramente se interessado tanto em se aproximar de Nagi e se divertir. Aquele tipo de inocência camuflada que o garoto mantinha por debaixo daquela fachada séria e, por vezes irritadiça, era um aditivo aos seus instintos que por mais que quisesse negar, estavam lá.

-

Nagi acordou no dia seguinte como se não tivesse descansado tanto quanto realmente deveria. Era certo que tinha dormido muito mais do que normalmente dormia, e isso o fazia lembrar-se imediatamente dos motivos. Schuldich e a bebida. Se fosse por seu corpo, ficaria deitado naquela cama pelo resto do dia, mas sua força de vontade sempre imperava ante a qualquer outra coisa, por isso, tratou de ganhar ânimo e se levantar, assumindo o resto de sua rotina diária.

Foi impossível não se lembrar dele, Schuldich, e de tudo que passara na noite anterior, até porque tinha sido um dia completamente diferente dos costumeiros dias vazios que vivia em Berlim. Apesar de todos os desentendimentos e pequenas discussões, no fundo tinha apreciado a quebra daquela mesmice que se tornara sua vida. Schuldich poderia não ser um exemplo a ser seguido, muito menos a pessoa ideal para chamar de amigo, mas ele conseguira trazer uma coisa que tinha perdido desde a morte de sua mãe: a capacidade de reagir.

Não gostava nem um pouco de analisar as coisas daquela forma, mas seria estupidez negar a verdade. O alemão fazia com que sentisse ímpetos, desafiava-lhe a sair da máscara de educação e seriedade e expor aquilo e quem realmente era. Só não entendia bem o porque disso acontecer justamente com um homem que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Pensar em desenvolver uma amizade séria com o ruivo não seria algo que num primeiro momento consideraria, como ainda não estava certo se deveria mesmo considerar, mas a idéia não lhe era totalmente avessa, se fosse refletir.

- Que bom que resolveu se juntar ao mundo dos vivos. – a voz do pai chegou-lhe à percepção enquanto descia a escadaria da enorme casa onde moravam.

Nagi olhou para o pai com certo constrangimento, pois sabia que provavelmente estava saindo de qualquer atitude que este aprovaria vindo de um filho seu e fez a única coisa que imaginou ser sábia naquele momento.

- Eu sinto muito, _otousan_. – Nagi desculpou-se, descendo os últimos degraus e se aproximando do pai, inclinando-se numa postura de respeito. – Eu não queria decepcioná-lo por meu comportamento.

O mais velho sorriu, vendo penalizado que o filho ainda pensava em apenas agradá-lo e jamais deixar passar qualquer deslize que pudesse decepciona-lo. Não era bem assim que queria que Nagi crescesse.

- Levante a cabeça, filho. – pediu, e somente ao ter os olhos do garoto, que o lembravam tanto os de sua falecida esposa, presos aos seus, prosseguiu: - Eu não estou lhe censurando. Soube que saiu com o filho de Denker ontem… Divertiu-se?

Sua voz saiu desprovida de qualquer entusiasmo. Era algo automático, sem qualquer intenção de direcioná-las assim.

- Não é o tipo de companhia que vá somar muita coisa que se aproveite no futuro.

Era só naquilo que o filho pensava e mais uma vez lamentou que o destino o tivesse deixado uma pessoa assim: fria e com os sentimentos contidos.

- Talvez não deva somar mesmo, mas pelo horário que retornou ontem, pensei que estivesse sendo proveitosa a companhia de Schuldich.

- Eu o acompanhei apenas por educação, já que o senhor e o senhor Denker pareciam fazer gosto que nos aproximássemos.

- Bem, se você não gostou mesmo da companhia dele, parece que vai ter que suportar mais uma vez por sua boa educação também.

Nagi franziu o cenho num questionamento mudo e logo o pai explicou:

- Um convite chegou em seu nome hoje. Uma festa será dada em comemoração ao aniversário de Schuldich, no próximo sábado. Seria bom que comparecesse até mesmo para retribuir o dia que ele passou com você não, é mesmo?

Nagi não poderia ir de contra aquele argumento, talvez até porque não quisesse mesmo ser contrário. Afinal, uma festa de aniversário não era um evento que não pudesse dar conta, já que Schuldich provavelmente ficaria entretido com os muitos convidados e amigos, e não teria tempo para lhe perturbar.

- Não se preocupe, _otousan_. – garantiu sem qualquer emoção. – Estarei presente na comemoração.

O pai suspirou observando com pesar o filho se afastar.

-

Schuldich estava entre amigos, mas parecia existir apenas uma pessoa por quem procurava aquela noite. Tinha o visto chegar, fora formalmente cumprimentado por ele, mas no calor da festa logo o perdera.

Durante os dias que se passaram até a festa de seu aniversário, não procurara pelo garoto, talvez como uma forma de ceder-lhe tempo até o presente dia, um descanso para Nagi de suas constantes provocações porque se o irritasse demais, temia que este não comparecesse à esta noite.

O problema era que no decorrer da festa, não conseguira esbarrar com o garoto nem uma só vez. Passou por sua cabeça que este estivesse fugindo de ter que parar e ficar conversando, justamente por querer evitar as suas conversas provocativas. E durante esse período em que algumas horas se passaram e nada de encontrar o garoto japonês, talvez devido ao nervosismo por não conseguir o que queria ou a frustração de pensar que Nagi pudesse apenas ter ido embora, Schuldich, como de costume, bebeu o que lhe era oferecido.

Quando pegaria mais um copo de bebida, que estava sendo servido por um dos empregados da casa após o brinde em comemoração aos seus 23 anos recém completados, foi que finalmente viu novamente Nagi, desta vez sem enganos de que este estava se dirigindo à porta para deixar a festa.

Sem perder tempo, apressou-se até o garoto e antes que este pudesse alcançar seu destino, segurou-o pelo braço. Viu nitidamente a surpresa impressa nos olhos do japonês e, com seu tom de ironia, não vacilou ao implicar:

- Indo embora sem se despedir, Nagi?

Nagi queria mesmo apenas sair furtivamente, sem que Schuldich notasse. Até onde percebera, o ruivo estava bem entretido com os amigos e não notaria sua partida, mas parece que tinha calculado errado, já que este estava ali, o impedindo de ir embora.

- Você estava entretido. – mostrou parte de seu raciocínio, em seguida finalizando-o: - Apenas não quis atrapalhar.

Schuldich não comprou a desculpa de Nagi, definitivamente convencido que sua partida se deveria ao incomodo que sua presença lhe causava. Como nunca fora o tipo de levantar mágoas sentimentais por coisas fúteis, simplesmente ignorou essa certeza.

- Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – disse fazendo menção com a mão para que o garoto o seguisse. – Venha comigo.

Nagi sentiu-se incomodado ao ter que acompanhar Schuldich, mas mesmo assim o fez, não deixando de tentar remediar a situação durante o caminho.

- Não pode deixar isso para outro dia? – indagou vendo o alemão pegar mais um copo de bebida durante o percurso que faziam. – Você parece que já bebeu demais. – finalizou apontando algo que notara durante a festa.

Schuldich riu, voltando seu olhar brevemente para o japonês, contrariando-o.

- Não fale besteiras! Eu estou ótimo e você não vai negar uma solicitação do aniversariante, não é mesmo? – brincou com a educação do garoto, sabendo que este não lhe negaria assim.

Nagi rodou os olhos e apenas continuou acompanhando o alemão. O que quer que este quisesse lhe mostrar, faria ser breve e iria embora logo em seguida.

Subiram as escadas para o andar dos quartos. Quando Nagi entrou no cômodo que Schuldich abriu a porta, identificou como sendo potencialmente o quarto do alemão. Era exageradamente suntuoso. Escutou o barulho da porta sendo trancada à chave atrás de si e voltou-se para o ruivo com uma interrogação no olhar que foi prontamente respondida.

- Apenas para não existir perturbações desnecessárias.

Soltando um suspiro impaciente, cruzou os braços e indagou:

- E o que queria me mostrar?

Schuldich sorriu deixando o olhar se perder momentaneamente nos trejeitos do garoto, mas logo indo buscar o que tinha interesse em esclarecer. Ele pegou o objeto que estava recostado junto à escrivaninha e levou até Nagi, que ao perceber o que era, ficou confuso e intrigado.

- Foi um belo presente, - agradeceu, admirando a bela espada japonesa ainda na bainha e apontou o que realmente interessava. - mas eu não sei o que quer dizer este escrito aqui.

Nagi olhou mais de perto a bainha que trazia perto do cabo algo escrito em sua língua nativa. Não precisava realmente olhar para saber o que dizia ali, pois fora ele próprio quem mandara gravar a inscrição. Então logo voltou o olhar para o ruivo.

- Quer dizer responsabilidade. – falou com seriedade, mas no fundo quis rir da cara que o ruivo fez quando lhe contou.

Schuldich estreitou os olhos, sabendo então da grande ironia que havia naquele presente de aniversário que ganhara do japonês.

- Isso é algum tipo de indireta? – perguntou, divertindo-se com aquilo.

Nagi deu de ombros e um leve, mas um quase imperceptível sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Se a carapuça serviu.

Por um segundo Schuldich ficou enlevado por aquele gesto inconsciente e simples. Naquele momento se dera conta de que nunca havia visto Nagi sorrir. E mesmo que tivesse sido um ínfimo delinear do canto de seus lábios, fora o suficiente para cativar-lhe a atenção. Piscou algumas vezes saindo do prévio transe e foi recolocar a espada no local de onde a tirara.

- Eu estava pensando em fechar a noite em grande estilo, ir ver as meninas e festejar realmente. – insinuou já voltando-se para encarar Nagi. – Não gostaria de vir também?

Nagi franziu o cenho e não precisou nem pensar para dar a sua resposta.

- Já está tarde, Schul e, além do mais, eu não tenho interesse algum em voltar àquele lugar. – era verdade que não queria retornar àquele bordel, mesmo que sua curiosidade ainda persistisse um pouco por conta de seus hormônios, que tentava a todo custo controlar.

Schuldich começou a retornar até o garoto e falou com escárnio:

- Não tem a intenção ou o que tem é receio?

- Não diga tolices! – rebateu indignado. Como aquele ruivo ousava a fazer aquelas suposições daquela forma?

Schuldich deu de ombros e, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, relembrou:

- Mas foi você mesmo quem me disse que não sabia o que fazer com uma mulher.

- Vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara agora sempre que encontrar oportunidade? – replicou irritado, se virando de costas e pensando seriamente em ir embora de uma vez.

Schuldich riu e se aproximou por trás, detendo qualquer intenção do oriental. Não estava conseguindo pensar muito bem, mas existia algo dentro de si que não permitiria que o garoto fugisse mais uma vez. Era aquela ânsia que tentava manter contida e que por conta da bebida - e disso ele tinha certeza - estava aflorando com mais força naquele momento. Algo o impulsionava a testar o garoto, aquela implicância desmedida de querer provocá-lo mais e mais, não importando nem como, nem onde seus instintos pudessem levá-lo.

- Não, mas eu poderia lhe ensinar. – disse junto ao ouvido do japonês, segurando em sua cintura e trazendo seu corpo para mais junto de si.

- O quê? – Nagi indagou, atônito pela proximidade do alemão.

- Você quer que eu lhe ensine, Nagi? – sussurrou de maneira insinuante, deixando uma das mãos que estava na cintura do garoto deslizar até sua virilha. – Gostaria de saber como se faz?

Para Nagi, dizer a si mesmo que estava em choque era quase dispensável. Aquele homem estava tentando lhe tocar, estava insinuando coisas que jamais pensou em ouvir vindas de outra pessoa do mesmo sexo. Sentia-se desconfortável com a proximidade de seus corpos. Sua respiração por um momento parou quando o toque da mão do alemão chegou ao seu sexo, tendo o tecido da calça como única barreira.

Era um absurdo… um ultraje!

Nagi afastou-o bruscamente, olhando-o com toda fúria que poderia.

- _Bakayarou_! – xingou, se esquecendo por um momento de usar o alemão. - Você enlouqueceu?!

O sorriso nos lábios de Schuldich apenas se alargou, pois a atitude do japonês apenas instigara ainda mais a sua intenção.

- Não sabia que o menino educado perdia a compostura se bem estimulado.

Nagi estreitou os olhos e tentou trazer algum senso à mente perturbada do alemão.

- Schul, você realmente bebeu demais.

- Talvez não… - contrariou, aproximando-se mais uma vez. – Mas eu quero manter a minha proposta de pé.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente em completo desgosto, Nagi rumou para a porta. Não ficaria naquele quarto nem mais um minuto sequer.

- Eu não quero sab…

Qualquer intenção de dizer alguma coisa contrária morreu, quando escutou os passos e o avanço de Schuldich mais uma vez sobre seu corpo, trazendo-lhe costas de contra seu tórax e, desta vez, o mantendo firme contra si.

- Vai fugir de novo, Nagi?– murmurou mais uma vez junto ao seu ouvido. - Acho que fugir é o dom que mais lhe sobressai.

- Me deixe ir embora, Schuldich. – ordenou, entre dentes. – Você está passando dos limites.

- Estou? – indagou, levando a mão mais uma vez a frente da calça do garoto e procurando por seu sexo. – Ou você que é orgulhoso demais para admitir tem medo?

Nagi tentou se desvencilhar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi sentir a ereção do ruivo de contra si, assim como a sua se formar contra a própria vontade, devido aos toques da mão do alemão.

- Medo? – Nagi indagou sarcasticamente, querendo entender o teor daquela pergunta.

- Medo de sua inexperiência. – Schuldich murmurou, mordiscando levemente a junção do pescoço do japonês. - De perder seu controle.

Schuldich estava tentando desviar a atenção de Nagi, mexer com suas fraquezas e assim conseguir baixar suas defesas. Era com intensa satisfação que começava a ver resultados, ao sentir que Nagi, inconscientemente, diminuía a luta contra sua pegada.

Nagi sentiu um calafrio estranho quando a língua do ruivo correu-lhe a linha do pescoço fazendo um caminho sinuoso até o lóbulo de sua orelha, o qual atiçou-lhe com uma leve mordida. Seu corpo correspondia àquelas caricias, gerando um calor inexplicável que se espalhava por cada parte de seu ser. Seu coração já batia descompassadamente, mas não sabia dizer se era por excitação ou nervosismo ante a nova e inusitada situação a que era infligido.

Sua inexperiência e medo tinham sido atribuídos pelo alemão como sendo a causa de sua relutância. O controle que exibia era apenas um mero detalhe, mas que com certeza não gostava de perder, como acontecia quando estava com o alemão. Perdia a compostura onde deveria manter a educação, irritava-se com as provocações feitas por Schuldich, quando deveria apenas relevar e não dar-lhe crédito algum. E agora estava numa das situações mais embaraçosas e estranhas que sua mente poderia um dia a vir formular. Schuldich o estava provocando mais uma vez, testando-o, e com certeza estava reagindo bizarramente à isso, sucumbindo rápido demais, quando deveria prestar resistência.

- Por que está jogando comigo? –perguntou, enquanto o corpo arrepiava-se ante a língua que brincava lentamente por sua orelha.

- Não estou jogando, apenas abrindo boas possibilidades para você. – Schuldich respondeu, ousando abrir o botão da calça de Nagi e em seguida o fecho. – Basta saber aproveitar, Nagi.

Nagi trincou os dentes e semi-cerrou os olhos, tentando lutar contra a sensação do toque morno e suave da mão de Schuldich em seu sexo. Era loucura permitir que aquilo continuasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo parecia desejar aqueles toques, uma necessidade que conseguira conter durante tanto tempo, e que agora desrespeitava toda e qualquer força de vontade que ainda tivesse.

Schuldich estava deleitando-se com as reações que recebia do garoto, principalmente quando começou a tocá-lo sem restrições. O oriental se contraía de contra si e tentava manter a respiração estável, lutando para não entregar-se totalmente as carícias espalhavam-se por seu corpo, conforme a outra mão abria os botões da blusa branca de seu traje. Mas não era só Nagi quem estava se perdendo naquela situação. Schuldich sentia uma necessidade quase incontrolável de possuí-lo de uma vez, de tomá-lo como nunca fizera com ninguém mais. Infelizmente tinha que manter-se no controle para não assustar o outro e acabar com a festa particular que conseguira para si.

A mão do alemão agora passeava por seu peito, tocando sua pele, queimando por onde passava e para Nagi estava cada vez mais difícil segurar a respiração ofegante, principalmente quando este começou a mexer em um de seus mamilos. As pontas dos dedos deslizavam pelo botão róseo, atiçando-o, trazendo-lhe uma excitação estranha que, combinada com os movimentos que eram ministrados em um vai e vem lento e instigante em seu sexo, estava fazendo com que esquecesse de qualquer coisa ao seu redor que não fosse saciar aquela ânsia.

- Você quer que pare agora, meine liebe? – Schuldich sussurrou, arriscando mais do que estava disposto a perder aquela noite, garantindo-se apenas no fato de que Nagi estava entorpecido demais para negar-lhe qualquer coisa.

Parar? Sim, sabia que era o que deveria fazer. Parar antes que fosse tarde demais era preciso, mas em meio a sua mente nublada pelo calor do que estava sentindo, as palavras em vez de serem pronunciadas quando entreabriu os lábios, foram substituídas por um gemido provocado pela forma como Schuldich de repente intensificara os movimentos em sua ereção.

O ruivo sorriu ainda mais, enquanto mordia o ombro do garoto.

- Isso não foi uma resposta coerente, Nagi. – instigou, puxando a ponta de um dos mamilos do oriental e tendo a satisfação de escutá-lo abafar outro gemido que ameaçou escapar como o anterior. – Me diga, Nagi, quer parar aqui?

Ele não tinha como responder, não quando estava tão próximo de enlouquecer com aquela tortura, não quando seu corpo estava a ponto de se satisfazer com o vai e vem frenético daquela mão em seu sexo.

- Nagi… - Schuldich insistiu por sua resposta.

Sem que tivesse um controle coerente de si próprio, as palavras deixaram sua boca como ofegos de quem já não poderia mais se segurar.

- C-con-tinue… p-por favor… não p-pare…

Schuldich conteve-se para não sucumbir com a forma como o pedido fora proferido e apenas manteve o ritmo da masturbação que fazia no sexo do garoto.

Os ofegos de Nagi haviam se tornado gemidos baixos, que morreram em sua garganta quando, em mais alguns movimentos, explodiu na mão do alemão. Sua visão nublou totalmente, seus sentidos pareciam ter se concentrado apenas naquela sensação intensa em seu baixo ventre, que logo foi se transformando numa bem vinda languidez.

- Ainda não terminamos… - Schuldich murmurou maliciosamente, sabendo que era o momento do revés que tanto esperava.

Nagi não entendeu, mas perdeu mais uma vez o raciocínio lógico quando Schuldich o virou e sem qualquer pedido de permissão, tomou-lhe a boca. Estava tonto pela ação do alemão, estava entorpecido pelo gozo recente… Estava permitindo que Schuldich o beijasse da forma que bem queria, quando deveria estar sentindo nojo daquela atitude. No hálito do outro estava impresso o cheiro forte da bebida e Nagi se perdia pela forma com que aquele homem impunha-se contra si e a voracidade com que devorava-lhe os lábios. Sentia suas roupas serem descartadas por completo com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua do ruivo invadia-lhe a boca com avidez.

Onde estava sua vergonha em um momento como aquele, que sabia que estava completamente nu, permitindo que aquele homem o beijasse e mesmo que desajeitadamente correspondia à boca que dominava a sua? Onde estava seu pudor, quando sabia que o alemão descartava as próprias roupas e juntava seus corpos, pele tocando pele, enquanto o guiava em meio ao beijo, para a grande cama no centro do quarto que parecia estar pronta apenas para recebê-los?

Naquele momento Nagi não tinha condições de saber.

Schuldich tinha exatamente o que queria deitado no colchão de sua cama, bem abaixo de si, enquanto continuava beijando-lhe a boca macia. O corpo menor, naqueles breves momentos, havia deixado qualquer reserva de lado e estava simplesmente à mercê do prazer que lhe era oferecido. Podia sentir a excitação do garoto, enquanto friccionava a sua ereção de contra a dele. O garoto japonês parecia completamente entregue à si, e aquilo só o agradava mais.

Precisava de mais, precisava saciar com urgência aquela necessidade que lhe aplacava.

Com muito custo apartou a boca do beijo que tomava de Nagi e desviou-a mais uma vez para o pescoço alvo, onde depositou chupões e mordidas.

Nagi sentiu o peso do corpo de Schuldich parcialmente aliviá-lo, enquanto traçava um caminho aleatório por seu tórax, em alguns momentos mordiscando sua pele, outros beijando com suavidade, causando-lhe mais arrepios pelo corpo nu. Uma das mãos do alemão vagava pela lateral até alcançar sua perna, apertando levemente sua coxa e a apartando mais para o lado, assim ganhando espaço para acomodar o corpo.

Schuldich ficou embevecido no momento que parou por um segundo para observar a imagem de Nagi deitado naquela cama, completamente a mercê de sua vontade. O garoto corado, com a transpiração fazendo com que a franja colasse parcialmente em sua testa, tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios finos, um pouco inchados e avermelhados por causa de seus beijos, entreabertos, que se movimentavam pela respiração ofegante que não fazia mais questão de controlar.

Quando sentiu que Schuldich tinha parado, Nagi entreabriu os olhos, apenas para certificar-se que o alemão estava ali, simplesmente o observando com um jeito de quem admirava algo extraordinário. A intensidade daqueles olhos azuis em si fez com que corasse ainda mais, mas não o questionou, pois logo os lábios do ruivo estavam em suas pernas, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas, alternando entre leves mordidas, até chegar em sua virilha, onde teve mais uma vez que prender a respiração, pois após vislumbrar um olhar e um sorriso malicioso em sua direção, sentiu seu sexo ser alvo de Schuldich.

Ele começou a passar a língua pela extensão de sua ereção, numa tortuosa carícia que ia da base até ponta, onde demorou-se em movimentos sinuosos pela glande, conseguindo fazer o garoto se contorcer num pedido mudo por mais, como se não soubesse ao certo o que fazer. Schuldich ficou feliz em suprir a necessidade expressa por Nagi, colocando a boca na ponta de seu sexo e lentamente tomando cada centímetro.

Nagi levou a mão à boca, suprimindo o gemido que ameaçara escapar alto e tentando controlar os espasmos que se espalhavam por seu corpo. Não tinha a mínima idéia que ter contato íntimo com outra pessoa seria assim, nunca imaginou sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo como estava naquele momento ali com o alemão.

Schuldich aproveitou que via Nagi perdido nas sensações que lhe causava, para apartar ainda mais as pernas do garoto e deslizar uma de suas mãos pela perna alva até chegar ao meio de suas nádegas, onde sutilmente começou a acariciar sua entrada com o indicador.

Nagi estava distante, perdido na excitação da boca de Schuldich em si, mas não deixou de sentir quando algo começou a forçar entrada em seu ânus. Não tinha como não protestar contra aquilo.

- O que está fazendo? – questionou com a voz ainda embargada pelo desejo.

Schuldich olhou-o completamente extasiado e respondeu, parando assim momentaneamente de chupá-lo.

- Shh… Eu quero você.

- Mas…

As palavras morreram imediatamente quando, de uma única vez, Schuldich engolfou sua ereção com a boca. O gemido foi inevitável, até porque ao mesmo tempo penetrava-lhe lentamente com o dedo.

Era incomodo. Nagi sentiu-se tocado por dentro e desta vez sentiu a vergonha retornar… Vergonha de si próprio por estar permitindo que Schuldich fizesse todas aquelas coisas com ele, que o visse tão intimamente como estava vendo. Gemeu de dor quando o segundo dedo entrou e ao terceiro quase enlouqueceu.

Era uma tormenta horrível. Ele tocava-lhe e buscava flexionar os dedos dentro de si, como se quisesse abrir mais a passagem. Quando ia pedir para que Schuldich parasse, os dedos simplesmente retroagiram. Nagi sentiu-se vazio, mas menos incomodado, com certeza.

Seu alivio foi apenas momentâneo.

Schuldich levantou, apenas ficando de joelhos da cama e endireitando a postura, elevando um pouco as pernas do garoto a ponto que ficassem apoiadas em seus ombros. Sorriu ironicamente ao ver que Nagi mais uma vez o encarava confuso, mas ainda com os olhos nublados pelo desejo. Ele estava lindo… Seu membro latejou pela urgência que sentia em se satisfazer, então o posicionou na entrada de Nagi.

- Você está louco? – o japonês prontamente protestou, percebendo então a intenção do outro. – Isso não vai…

Começando a forçar a sua entrada no canal apertado do garoto, Schuldich apenas afirmou:

- Você vai gostar.

Nagi não fez qualquer menção para tentar impedi-lo e, por algum motivo desconhecido, estava confiando demais naquele homem. Estava perdido querendo provar mais daquele, até então, desconhecido tipo de prazer. Contraiu-se, fechando os olhos fortemente, ao sentir a ereção firme do ruivo aos poucos forçar sua passagem, deslizando tortuosamente para dentro de si.

Não ia gostar daquilo. Não estava gostando. Parecia que estava sendo rasgado e ardia tanto. Momentos depois sentiu o movimento parar e teve a certeza que estava completamente preenchido pelo sexo de Schuldich. O pensamento sobre ter o alemão dentro de si, a sensação da posse do outro o excitava, mas não o bastante para sobrepujar a dor.

A sensação para Schuldich era indescritível. Seu membro confinado e comprimido pelas paredes mornas de Nagi, era algo maravilhoso. Não se movimentou por alguns instantes, buscando controle suficiente para não gozar abruptamente e também por sentir o japonês bem tenso.

Schuldich buscou por uma das mãos de Nagi e a levou diretamente até o próprio sexo do oriental, fazendo com que a mesma o envolvesse. Queria tirar aquela expressão de dor das belas feições do japonês e nada melhor do que levar seus pensamentos para longe de sua fonte.

- E-eu não posso. – murmurou com a voz contendo dor. – Não consigo.

- Faça agora, Nagi. – incitou com a voz sensual, mas firme, de quem não aceitaria um não como resposta, e ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava sua mão por cima da do garoto, fazendo-o ganhar um pouco de confiança.

Nagi obedeceu ao pedido do alemão e tentativamente começou a movimentar sozinho assim que a mão de Schuldich deixou a sua para apoiar-se e acariciar suas pernas mais uma vez. O movimento da pélvis do alemão que se afastou, fazendo o membro deslizar até a ponta e voltar a se enterrar dentro de si, fez com que trincasse os dentes como meio de evitar que gemesse de dor.

Era horrível.

- Isso, Nagi. – escutou a voz rouca de Schuldich incentivá-lo, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. – Continue.

Nagi repetiu o processo algumas vezes, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o sexo de Schuldich entrar e sair ritmicamente de si em sincronia com sua masturbação. E assim foi se perdendo mais uma vez à medida que a dor tornava-se menos intensa e seu corpo se adaptava aquela intrusão. Escutava a própria respiração ficar mais pesada e sua excitação retornar quase por completa.

Schuldich estava deleitando-se com o corpo de Nagi e aproveitando que este já voltara a expressar o prazer no rosto infantil, levou as mãos para apartar mais as nádegas macias, apertando-as ao mesmo tempo em que se enterrava ainda mais fundo no japonês.

Um gemido alto escapou da garganta de Nagi, quando este sentiu algo dentro de si ser estocado. Foi como se seu corpo inteiro levasse uma descarga de prazer. Não demorou para que Schuldich voltasse a se impelir de contra si e acertar aquele local repetidas vezes, e foi quando se deu conta que o ruivo não lhe mentira, realmente estava gostando daquilo e muito. Segurava-se para abafar os gemidos, enquanto sua inibição se perdera totalmente. Agora era ele quem acompanhava os movimentos rápidos dos quadris de Schuldich, que lhe tomava cada vez mais de forma voraz e descontrolada.

Sua visão escureceu ante ao forte e intenso orgasmo que abandonou seu corpo, deixando que apenas o gemido alto expressasse a sua imensa satisfação naquele momento.

Quando voltou a sua consciência outra vez, sentia apenas um dos braços de Schuldich sobre seu tórax, indicando que este estava deitado a seu lado, e algo quente e viscoso escorrer-lhe pelas nádegas.

Virou o rosto para apenas certificar-se de que o alemão realmente dormia a seu lado. Ergueu um pouco o corpo, tendo o cuidado de tirar o braço pesado de cima de si. Ao ver seu estado e o corpo nu do ruivo deitado de bruços, a realidade atingiu arrebatadoramente.

Tinha feito sexo com Schuldich.

Sua mente agora estava limpa de qualquer influência causada pelas provocações e a forma sedutora como o alemão tirara sua sanidade. Como fora permitir aquilo? Como sucumbira tão facilmente? A excitação do momento, dos toques e do jeito como Schuldich o manipulara tinha lhe tirado qualquer pensamento coerente e feito com que agisse por puro instinto de saciar sua necessidade.

Era um erro. Um maldito erro que não poderia ter permitido que acontecesse. Era além de tudo um ato abominável, algo contra qualquer moral, principalmente pelos preceitos contra a homossexualidade, que eram pregados de forma clara pela aliança e também pela sociedade.

Sentia-se sujo e precisava sair dali o quanto antes… Antes que Schuldich acordasse e pudesse jogar com sua fraqueza, debochar de como havia se entregado a seu bel-prazer.

Como se sentia estúpido e, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente vazio.

Saiu da cama e, com cuidado para não acordar o ruivo e catou suas roupas pelo chão, dirigindo-se para o banheiro anexo ao quarto. Limpou-se rapidamente, se martirizando a cada marca que descobria em sua pele… Marcas dos chupões e mordidas feitos pelo alemão que o faziam sentir mais raiva de si mesmo. Era mesmo um tolo inocente por deixar que as coisas fugissem de seu controle.

Vestiu as roupas com pressa, ajeitou a bagunça dos cabelos em frente ao espelho sentindo repulsa de sua imagem ali refletida. As marcas em seu pescoço estavam mais do que visíveis em sua pele clara. Sua expressão abatida pelo cansaço era simplesmente deplorável. Queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o tragasse direto para o inferno. Infelizmente sabia que isso não aconteceria, por isso sumir dali era a única opção.

Ao deixar o banheiro, foi impossível não desviar o olhar para a figura adormecida na cama. Schuldich parecia desprovido de qualquer preocupação, culpa e até mesmo daquela máscara de ironia e deboche que vestia em tempo integral. O efeito do álcool adicionado ao que tinha feito aquela noite, certamente o derrubara. Pensar que o alemão o teria provocado a fazer sexo com ele, apenas porque estaria sobre influência da bebida, trazia-lhe um sentimento de mágoa estranho. Um calor desconhecido se formava em seu peito e confuso por não saber o que era, desviou o olhar e seguiu para a porta, deixando o quarto.

-

Schuldich estava há semanas tentando falar com Nagi, mas o garoto parecia fora de alcance. Se telefonava, diziam que estava muito ocupado e que não podia lhe atender, tentara ir até a sua casa, mas nunca estava para recebê-lo. Cogitara a possibilidade de descobrir onde estudava e assim pegá-lo lá, mas desistira, pois não queria impor sua presença… Não depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Admitia que tinha agido de uma forma errada, mesmo que estivesse sobre a influência da bebida, mas isso não precisava afastá-lo do garoto. Achava que Nagi estava agindo drasticamente e sem necessidade, ao querer evitá-lo. Do jeito que o japonês frustrava-se com tudo, sequer deveria estar pensando que, apesar dos pesares, tinham se divertido juntos e que não havia porquê criar tanto problema por isso. Fora sexo e nada mais, mesmo que fora dos padrões que a sociedade impunha.

Mesmo estando alto aquela noite, lembrava-se bem do que havia acontecido. Nagi estava sóbrio e tinha se entregado por vontade própria, porque gostara de cada toque seu, de cada carícia e beijo que lhe proporcionara, assim como ele mesmo tinha saciado seu desejo com uma intensidade que jamais imaginou ser possível. Eram homens conscientes do que faziam aquela noite, então por que ele agia como uma criança?

Decidira deixar o tempo passar e esquecer, já que Nagi parecia decidido a não lhe dar uma chance de conversarem. Sua consciência estava tranqüila, era o garoto quem estava lhe evitando. Mas seu grande problema continuava sendo esse: Esquecer…

Os dias passavam e passavam e o que o atormentava eram as lembranças.

Naquela manhã, quando o pai resolveu entrar em seu quarto sem bater, este pode perceber sua expressão nostálgica enquanto sentado à sua escrivaninha, tentava fazer alguns trabalhos para a faculdade, mas ao invés disso se perdera olhando para a espada que descansava no suporte na parte superior da parede.

- Está aqui há horas. – o diplomata contemplou, aproximando-se de onde se encontrava o filho. - Não vai descer para comer alguma coisa?

Schuldich franziu o cenho, percebendo então que ficara mesmo muito tempo trancado ali. Não era algo comum, por isso dava razão do pai estranhar.

- Fiquei estudando desde que acordei. – explicou-se, buscando findar com qualquer preocupação do pai.

Olhando para a espada que a momentos atrás o filho encarava de maneira compenetrada, Denker questionou:

- No que estava pensando?

- Nada em particular. – respondeu virando-se na cadeira para encarar melhor o pai. - As provas estão chegando, apenas refletia sobre que rumo dar a minha vida depois de formado.

Denker franziu o cenho e, com uma expressão receosa, implicou com o filho:

- Você dizendo que está pensando tão seriamente assim chega a me dar medo.

- Por quê? – indagou em meio a riso, impressionado como o pai conseguia fazer piadas sobre sua personalidade leviana. - Você sabe que sei ser sério quando preciso.

- É… quase nunca, mas relevemos esse fato, Schul. – disse não querendo estender aquele assunto que só levaria a buscar pelas irresponsabilidades do filho único. - Hoje a noite haverá um encontro político. Espero que me acompanhe.

Schuldich estranhou o fato de o pai ter lhe falado aquilo, afinal, jamais fora necessário dizer que queria que o fizesse companhia.

- Claro. Alguma vez me neguei em acompanhá-lo nessas festas?

- É que você está absorvido pelos seus estudos, - começou dando de ombros. - e pensei que pudesse não querer interromper isso, já que é tão responsável. – finalizou debochadamente.

- Depois ainda me pergunta de onde eu puxei essa ironia toda, não é mesmo? – disse com falsa indignação, ganhando uma risada do pai. - Não se preocupe, uma noite não vai acabar com minha vida acadêmica.

- Ótimo. – falou satisfeito, já se encaminhando para a porta. - Esteja pronto às sete horas então.

Denker deixou o quarto e também um Schuldich pensativo.

-

Nagi pela primeira vez em sua vida não fazia questão nenhuma de estar naquele evento. Não era por uma questão social, longe disso, mas era porque tinha certeza que Schuldich apareceria também acompanhando o pai. Não queria ter que encontrá-lo novamente - nunca mais se isso fosse possível - mas o único modo disso acontecer seria indo embora do país e não pensava em deixar o pai sozinho em Berlim, apesar da idéia de voltar para Nagasaki não lhe ser tão indiferente assim. Poderia morar com os irmãos e os avós no Japão, mas preferira ficar com o pai, acompanhá-lo sempre que podia, talvez por medo de perdê-lo como perdera a mãe, ou pelo simples sentimento de culpa em não querer deixá-lo sozinho.

Contudo, era perturbador que depois daquele tempo ter se passado, não tivesse conseguido esquecer ou perdoar-se por aquela noite que passara com o alemão. Ainda tinha pesadelos com tudo o que acontecera, pelo menos ele denominava assim, apesar de sempre acordar com aquela ânsia de se tocar. Era frustrante e só tinha a si próprio para culpar pelo estado que se encontrava.

Entre os comentários da noite, corriam as últimas notícias dos ataques feitos e que eram esperadas represálias. Tentava prestar atenção e corresponder à conversa dos mais velhos, mas seu raciocínio estava em colapso justamente pelo receio de que a qualquer momento poderia cruzar com o ruivo entre os convidados.

Schuldich, por sua vez, tinha exatamente a vontade contrária. Aquela festa era muito oportuna, pois trazia a possibilidade de reencontrar Nagi e poder conversar. Poderia ser chamado de teimoso ou o que fosse, mas precisava falar com o garoto. Não foi muito difícil de localizá-lo, depois de pedir algumas indicações. Estava conversando entre um círculo de conhecidos do embaixador, e Schuldich hesitou por um segundo, apenas para ficar admirando o garoto de longe. Uma certa alegria por estar vendo Nagi de novo apossou-se de si e esta foi colocada de lado momentaneamente assim que começou a seguir em direção ao oriental.

Ele aproximou-se de Nagi e quando este notou sua presença, por uma fração de segundos pode ver surpresa em seu semblante misturada com um certo medo, mas que desapareceu instantaneamente sendo substituídos por sua já conhecida fachada de impassividade. Notou também que seus olhos estavam mais frios do que normalmente lembrava serem, e era certo que era direcionado só para si.

- Desculpem-me por interrompê-los, senhores, mas vou pegar o garoto emprestado por alguns minutos. – pediu licença, ganhando um meneio positivo dos demais, enquanto pegava levemente Nagi pelo braço e o conduzia para longe.

Nagi fechou ainda mais as feições, mas não contrariou o alemão. Não criaria tumulto só porque tinham um desacerto. Escutaria então o que Schuldich tinha a dizer, lhe daria um fora e voltaria à festa. Simples assim. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo estranhamente fortemente e descompassado.

Schuldich caminhou pelos corredores mais vazios do prédio e, assim que estavam longe, Nagi bruscamente livrou-se da pegada que tinha em seu braço. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir ante o gesto. O garoto, mesmo estando com aquele semblante frio, não deixava de demonstrar o quão afetado era. Era uma das características que mais gostava nele.

- Fugindo de mim esse tempo todo, garoto. – falou, olhando-o de soslaio enquanto andava. - Pensou que conseguiria me evitar até quando?

Nagi virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando olhar diretamente o ruivo e respondeu com o tom de voz ácido.

- Eu tinha esperanças que até o fim de minha vida.

Schuldich arqueou as sobrancelhas e sem perder o humor, lembrou ao garoto:

- O meio em que vivemos em Berlim é bem pequeno, você sabia que acabaríamos nos encontrando.

- Eu esperava que você ao menos tivesse a decência de não me dirigir mais a palavra. – Nagi rebateu cruzando os braços sobre o peito, de repente sentindo mais frio do que deveria.

Schuldich riu, achando graça do jeito como Nagi ainda mantinha aqueles conceitos de puritanismo tão fortes consigo, mesmo depois do que tinham vivido.

- Você sabe que decência não é o meu forte, não é mesmo?

Nagi grunhiu frustrado. Como ele conseguia continuar debochando de si, quando deveria estar pedindo-lhe desculpa? Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para tentar amenizar a situação, mas não, Schuldich persistia em colocar seu sarcasmo acima de qualquer coisa.

- O que quer comigo, Schuldich? – Nagi questionou irritado.

- Conversar. – respondeu dando de ombros. - Acabar com essa sua infantilidade ridícula.

Nagi parou um momento de andar e elevou a voz, incrédulo do que tinha acabado de ouvir:

- Infantilidade ridícula?! Você acha que depois do que aconteceu, do que você fez comigo, eu estou sendo infantil?

Schuldich parou também, virando-se totalmente para encarar o garoto, mas sem alterar-se pelo estresse do mesmo.

- Está. E não comece a me acusar de algo que você permitiu e gostou muito pelo que me lembro.

- Você armou aquilo para me – pausou, restringindo-se no uso da palavra, mas acabou proferindo. – me seduzir e debochar de mim depois. Às vezes me pergunto se desde o começo sua tão oferecida aproximação não era só para me usar daquele jeito sórdido.

Schuldich sorriu vendo o deslize de Nagi e não perdeu a chance de implicar:

- Então tem pensado muito em mim.

Nagi atingiu tons de vermelho em sua face que não queria nem calcular. O maldito alemão tinha sempre que agir com aquela ironia, sempre o atingindo quando menos esperava. Era frustrante.

- Eu…

Um estrondo imenso abalou a estrutura do prédio, assustando-os e fazendo com que tanto Nagi quanto Schuldich procurassem por equilíbrio. Outros estrondos se seguiram de forma consecutiva. Schuldich raciocinou bem mais rápido do que o japonês e, sem dar muito tempo ao acaso, pegou Nagi pelo braço e saiu puxando-o, enquanto corria na direção contrária a festa.

- O que foi isso? – o japonês quis saber, enquanto era praticamente arrastado pelo ruivo. - Por que está me puxando assim?!

Nervoso, Schuldich apenas grunhiu e continuou puxando o garoto.

- Não é hora para seus ataques de afetação, Nagi.

- Me solta! – exigiu, tentando livrar-se da pegada do alemão.

Outro estrondo ensurdecedor, a estrutura do prédio tremeu de forma absurda. Schuldich perdeu a pegada do braço de Nagi e este caiu, ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte do chão cedia. O barulho chamou rapidamente a atenção do alemão, que apenas teve tempo de se virar e jogar-se para segurar o garoto pelo braço.

Schuldich sentiu o repuxão que seu braço deu pela súbita ação e o grito do garoto seguido de um gemido de dor. O alemão grunhiu tentando manter a força, enquanto buscava se colocar de joelhos para tentar ajudar Nagi.

Olhou para o corredor que havia ficado para trás e uma agonia lhe veio de imediato ao ver que estava destruído. Tinha que tirar Nagi dali e tentar deixar o prédio o mais rápido possível. Com maior esforço, conseguiu estabilizar-se nos dois joelhos sem perder a segurança que tinha no braço do japonês.

Reparou então que o garoto mantinha os olhos fortemente fechados e tinha um ferimento na cabeça, provavelmente provocado durante a queda quando o chão cedera.

- Nagi! – chamou, vendo o oriental levantar o rosto e abrir os olhos que passavam o medo que estava sentindo. – Nagi, eu vou puxá-lo para cima.

Nagi apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça e esperou que Schuldich o puxasse de volta. Não havia como negar que estava com medo, principalmente por temer o que estava acontecendo. Apoiou-se com o outro braço quando o alemão colocou-lhe a meio corpo daquela borda e em seguida sentiu os braços do ruivo puxarem-no totalmente para "segurança".

Schuldich viu, com alívio, Nagi de joelhos a seu lado, mantendo os braços e a cabeça apoiados no chão, como se quisesse se recuperar do susto. Infelizmente não havia tempo, nem sabia se existiria algum antes daquilo tudo desabar.

- Vamos, Nagi. Não é hora para ficar parado.

Nagi não poderia discordar do alemão, ao olhar para trás e ver o estrago feito.

- Isso foi… - ia perguntar, enquanto era ajudado por Schuldich a se levantar.

- É um bombardeio, Nagi. – o interrompeu. – Não está escutando?

Nagi parou para dar atenção aos barulhos ao seu redor e pode então identificar mais estrondos. Não podia acreditar que estavam sob ataque. Era tão surreal, a guerra em si que era discutida naquelas reuniões parecia tão distante, que jamais imaginou que chegaria a estar perto o suficiente para vivenciar um drama daqueles. Naquele momento então se lembrou de alguém e isso fez com que quase entrasse em pânico: seu pai.

- Não! Eu tenho que voltar, Schul!

- Voltar por onde, Nagi? – Schuldich indagou, ficando realmente sério dessa vez e segurando o garoto pelo braço. - Temos que achar um jeito de sair daqui. Não sabemos o quanto a estrutura disso aqui está comprometida.

- Meu pai! – Nagi exclamou, querendo apenas fazer o alemão entender que simplesmente não poderia dar as costas e ir embora.

- Meu pai também estava lá, Nagi. – Schuldich lembrou, olhando diretamente nos olhos aflitos do japonês. - Não vai adiantar ir atrás de prejuízos agora, primeiro temos que achar um jeito de sairmos daqui.

Era difícil aceitar que teria que deixar para trás uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e seguir para tentar salvar a própria, mas sabia que as palavras de Schuldich tinham fundamento e que estava com a razão. Tentar retornar por onde, quando tudo poderia vir abaixo em segundos, se a estrutura do prédio não sustentasse aquele abalo?

Nagi respirou fundo e apenas concordou com a cabeça, ganhando um olhar de alívio do alemão. Não soube explicar porque o gesto trouxe-lhe um conforto enorme, mas sabia que no fundo era por ter naquele olhar uma indicação de que o ruivo se importava com sua vida… Se importava consigo.

Schuldich ficou aliviado por não ter mais que insistir com Nagi para saírem dali. Queria tirá-lo de qualquer jeito do prédio e se ele se negasse, com certeza o teria levado a força. Preocupava-se com as outras pessoas no prédio, seu pai principalmente, mas ali eram apenas ele e o japonês, e tinha prioridade de pensar apenas neles, já que não adiantava querer voltar para um local que estava inacessível, aparentemente.

O alemão manteve dessa vez sua mão bem presa ao pulso de Nagi. Se outro incidente como o anterior acontecesse, não queria mais sustos como aquele. Continuou rapidamente até o final do corredor, virando-se imediatamente para as escadas. Foi com choque que pararam diante da entrada que levaria as escadas de emergência. Havia tido um desabamento do teto bem em frente, interditando a passagem da porta.

Não havia para onde voltar, não tinham como sair.

- Eu não acredito. – Nagi balbuciou com o olhar perdido nos escombros.

Schuldich olhou ao redor e, achando outra possibilidade, mesmo que remota, puxou o garoto junto consigo na direção do elevador.

Ao testar a grade sanfonada de metal, percebeu que esta abriu sem maiores problemas. O ascensorista que deveria estar ali para manipular o elevador, não era visto em lugar algum e Schuldich não estava nada propenso a imaginar o que acontecera com o homem. Para ele importava apenas que o elevador estava exatamente no andar certo e no momento certo.

Nagi entrou incerto no quadrado, observando Schuldich fechar a grade e em seguida mexer tentativamente nos botões de comando que fariam o elevador se movimentar. Nada. Nenhum barulho sequer da casa de máquinas, que era localizada a alguns andares acima deles.

- Está quebrado. – Nagi exemplificou o obvio, mas Schuldich continuou mexendo no painel.

Quando ia mais uma vez insistir e sugerir que saíssem dali, Schuldich deu uma pancada com o punho fechado no painel, fazendo com que se assustassem com o barulho que começou a ser gerado pelo movimento súbito do elevador, que depois de forte tranco, começou a despencar.

Nagi teve a certeza que iria morrer, que iriam parar direto no poço daquele elevador e se esborrachar sem chances de sobrevivência, mas um novo tranco simplesmente parou a queda do elevador repentinamente, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse ainda mais e quase caísse no chão.

Schuldich também pensara ser o fim e assim que o elevador parou a queda, se desencostou da parede onde buscou por um apoio e endireitou-se, olhando para Nagi e certificando-se de que, apesar de assustado, ele parecia estar bem. Buscou mais uma vez pelo pequeno painel, mas Nagi segurou sua mão.

- Não tente mexer nesse elevador de novo. Podemos não ter a mesma sorte da próxima vez.

Schuldich desviou o olhar para a grade e por ela podia ver nitidamente que estavam presos de contra uma parede entre os andares inferiores do prédio.

- Se eu não tentar, vamos ficar encaixotados aqui.

- Se você tentar podemos ir direto para nossa sepultura. – rebateu, trazendo algum senso ao alemão, que ponderou por um instante.

Schuldich pensou que talvez Nagi tivesse razão, até sentir os tremores do prédio oscilarem pelo elevador e o barulho da fundação cedendo em algum lugar chegar a percepção de ambos de forma clara, assim como os gritos de desespero vindos do lado de fora.

As luzes do elevador piscaram e o barulho de algo extremamente pesado se chocando com o teto assustou os dois, que viram o mesmo se afundar um tanto e o elevador ceder um pouco mais para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que a iluminação se apagou por completo, deixando-os no mais completo breu.

- É o fim. – Nagi balbuciou, dando um passo atrás, recostando-se na parede do elevador e deixando-se escorregar até ficar sentado no chão.

Schuldich queria ser otimista naquele momento para não deixar Nagi desanimar, mas não conseguia encontrar nada em palavras que pudessem contornar a certeza de que estavam perdidos.

- Estamos vivos ainda, garoto.

- Praticamente enterrados vivos, você quer dizer, não é mesmo? Sua inteligência realmente é assombrosa.– disse com escárnio. – O prédio está vindo abaixo, Schul, quais as possibilidades de sairmos inteiros daqui?

_Não muitas_ – pensou o alemão, mas não se deixou vocalizar. Ao invés de ser pessimista, apenas agiu da forma irônica de sempre.

- Veja só que maravilha, então passaremos nossos últimos momentos juntos.

Escutou pela primeira vez o riso de Nagi. O primeiro sorriso intenso e ele estava no completo escuro, sem poder admirar aquela raridade. O destino estava realmente sendo cruel aquela noite de várias formas.

- Não sei o que é pior: estar aqui preso justamente com você, ou esse bombardeio que pode ter atingido muito mais do que esse prédio.

Schuldich não se sentiu ofendido pelo comentário e buscou, mesmo no escuro, ir sentar-se ao lado do garoto.

- Me odeia tanto assim pelo que aconteceu aquela noite? – perguntou por pura curiosidade.

Nagi respirou fundo. De que adiantava toda aquela sua ira quando estavam ali, fadados a morrer? De que serviria mentir apenas para preservar o seu orgulho? Nada. Seu orgulho fora completamente despido na noite em que se entregara para aquele alemão.

- Odeio você não só por aquela noite, mas pelo que você é. A forma como se impôs na minha vida, e que fez, da maneira mais estúpida, aflorar coisas que eu preferia manter enclausuradas para sempre.

- Queria morrer casto então? – brincou, apenas pensando em não perder o humor, mas entendendo muito bem que com aquelas palavras o japonês estava abrindo seu coração… Algo que jamais pedira e tinha medo de enfrentar.

- Pode ter certeza que me deitar com um homem não estava nos meus planos para um futuro respeitoso, mas não é sobre isso que estou falando.

- Sobre o que é então? – indagou um pouco receoso. - Você disse que me odeia, já não é o suficiente?

- Talvez seja… - Nagi murmurou, calando-se em seguida.

Nagi poderia falar de muitas coisas naquele momento, muito mais até do que se permitira refletir naquele tempo em que passara distante de Schuldich, tudo porque via-se num dilema que bailava na certeza de que não sairia nunca mais daquela escuridão. Desviou então seus pensamentos para seu pai, buscando a esperança para acreditar que pelo menos ele estaria bem, que este teria conseguido deixar o prédio em segurança. Queria manter aquela ilusão. Lembrou de seus irmãos e avós no Japão e, por fim, de sua falecida mãe, pensando ironicamente que pelo menos poderia se encontrar com ela mais uma vez.

Sua mente foi trazida de volta à realidade quando surpreso sentiu o toque morno da mão de Schuldich sobre a sua, que sem qualquer reserva buscou entrelaçar os dedos nos dele. Era algo inesperado, uma abusada demonstração de carinho ou comiseração que não imaginava que Schuldich fosse possível, mas que fez seu peito ganhar aquele calor estranho, mas imensamente bem-vindo, mais uma vez.

- Esses dias… - Schuldich falou tentativamente, mas hesitando até finalizar: - Eu senti sua falta.

No escuro não foi possível para o ruivo ver, mas um sorriso brincava nos lábios do oriental, que nada respondeu, mas este fechou o entrelace de sua mão menor com a dele. Schuldich sorriu em meio à escuridão também, nada de ironia ou deboche impressos em suas feições. Apenas um simples e exultante sorriso.

-

A luz penetrou novamente no pequeno ambiente que ficou travado por tempo indeterminado nos escombros do que já fora um suntuoso prédio em Berlim. Um dos bombeiros que fazia o resgate se adiantou para checar os sinais vitais, ao mesmo tempo em que um outro gritava que haviam encontrado mais dois corpos.

- Mande trazer o médico e avisar que encontramos dois jovens vivos aqui.

Um pouco descrente o outro fez o que lhe havia sido ordenado, sem perceber o que seu companheiro já tinha notado, com um pouco de assombro e pesar.

Olhou mais uma vez para os dois, o mais novo com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do ruivo, e este descansando a sua apoiada na do oriental. Um breve sorriso pairou nos lábios do bombeiro que apenas tomou a decisão e, num gesto de indulgência, separou as mãos unidas dos dois rapazes.

-

_**Every day feeds this moral decay  
Yet I have grown to love you even more**_

-

* * *

**Notas:**

1 - O título foi tirado da música tema que usei para criar a fic: Dong Bang Shin Ki – White Lies

2 – O subtítulo da fic "Ne Gyeote Sumsuir Su Ittdamyeon" traduzido quer dizer "Se eu puder apenas respirar a seu lado". Usei esse subtítulo por de certa forma implicar que na época eles não poderiam ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso que chegasse a conhecimento público.

3 – Mesmo sabendo que o tamanho do cabelo de Schul pra época seria algo meio bizarro, decidi criar um meio termo e escrever mesmo assim. Então fica o uso da famosa licença poética nesse caso.

4 – O bombardeio a Berlim é um fato verídico.

-

**Agradecimentos:**

**Niu** por ter ajudado em vários momentos da historia e não ter deixado que eu desistisse no meio do caminho.

**Yume Vy** pela paciência de responder aos meus e-mails e me ajudar com o desenvolvimento da personalidade de Schul e Nagi, mesmo que eu não tenha certeza de ter alcançado o objetivo de maneira correta.

**Evil Kitsune** pela indicação e incentivo para que eu escrevesse essa fic para o concurso (ela praticamente me obrigou com seu jeitinho sutil ohohohohoh). Dedico essa fic a ela por esse e outros motivos que não precisam ser debulhados aqui, mas que a mesma os conhece bem. Muito obrigada, Evil.

-

**Desciclopédia by Niu: A opinião dos Personagens sobre Schuldich!**

_'É um tarado! Não tem conceito nenhum de moral!'_

Nagi Naoe sobre Schuldich

_'Um irresponsável.'_

Denker sobre Schuldich

_'Costumava ser interessante, até se apaixonar por aquele menininho e virar um grosso!'_

Puta loira do bordel, sobre Schuldich

_'Foi mal, deixei o zíper aberto'_

Schuldich sobre Schuldich

-

**OBS:** **Esta fic provavelmente terá continuação.**

**-**


End file.
